When Day Meets Night
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Sequel to Shoot-up. Kai and Jet are invited along with the other bladers to a dig site that will begin a prophesy that will determine the fate of the earth's existence. yaoi. Full summary inside as well as warnings and pairings.
1. Prologue

The sequel to Shoot-up is here! Yes, yes, it is!

Kai – I can't believe you're actually writing two sequels now.

I know, hard to believe, ain't it?

Kai – Isn't that what I just said?

(….) Yeah, well, whatever….

Kai – (smirks) I'll do disclaimer.

(puppy eyes and smiles) You will!?

Kai – (crosses arms) One condition.

(gulps) What?

Kai – You're cooking dinner tonight, and I'm craving spaghetti.

Okay. I think I can do that.

Kai – Good. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. The only thing she owns is the story idea in this fic as well as any characters you have never heard of before from the anime/manga. Got it?

Summary – One month after Jet proposed to Kai, they get a call from Mr. Dickenson, stating that they were invited, along with the other teams associated with Beyblading, to go to an archaeological dig site in South America. After some strange things, all of the teens are dragged into an age-old prophesy that just may turn out to be the only thing keeping the earth and its inhabitants alive.

Pairings – OC(Jet)/Kai, Lee/Ray, Tyson/Max, Hiro/Brooklyn (Maybe more later on. Haven't decided yet.)

Rating – Keeping it M for some lemon in some chapters, language, and violence. Maybe some NCS for those Kai-rape fans that I know are out there! You know who you are!

Key:

-S-S-S-S-S- Scene change "blah" talking 'blah' thinking

/blah/ talking with the mind _blah_ talking with bitbeasts

(blah) author's note at end of chapter

Warnings - There will be violence, lemons, and a lot of shonen-ai (boy love). So, please, if you are not of age, turn away. Also, for those of you who stumbled across this, read my story Shoot-up before you read this otherwise, you're gonna be completely confused.

-S-S-S-S-S-

PROLOGUE – LEGEND HAS IT

-S-S-S-S-S-

Legend has it that in the beginning, the elements created life.

AIR created atmosphere for the living.

EARTH became the lands for the living.

WATER became the source of the living.

LIGHT was day while DARK was night.

FIRE was able to start life…..

And able to take it…..

When these elements come together, the fight for the living shall begin.

War shall separate the living.

Only the sacrifice's song may calm the fury, the hatred,

And bring peace to the lands once more…..


	2. The Phone Call and Shadow

Okay, chapter one is here! On with the fic!

Kai – Disclaimer – She doesn't own Beyblade.

-blah- talking on phone

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER ONE – THE PHONE CALL AND SHADOW

-S-S-S-S-S-

'One month,' Kai mused to himself, folding a t-shirt and putting it away in one of the many drawers of the dresser. 'One whole month since then.' He gazed at the silver ring on his finger. He smiled, something that he was not normally associated with, but the past few months since his battle with Brooklyn over a year ago had been quite relaxing and different. He was in school, passing with flying colors, and living with the guy of his dreams. Soon, they would graduate, make their "partnership" legal in every shape and fashion, and settle down. Kai would be teaching kids mathematics while Jet would be working in the engineering field. Who knew that the dark wolf had a knack for computers? He could give Kenney a hard run for his money.

Kai smirked at the thought, folding a pair of black jeans. He had done laundry earlier and was now putting the clothes away.

"What's with the smirk?" a voice asked from the doorway. Kai turned, slightly startled. He hadn't even heard anyone come in.

The figure came over, his dark eyes as soft as his equally dark hair. Wrapping his arms around the phoenix's slim waist, he settled his chin on the teen's shoulder. "You've been thinking too much," he stated with a small, good-humored smile.

Kai cocked an eyebrow at his fiancé's face and comment. "And how would you know?"

Jet smirked at that and lifted a finger to poke Kai's forehead in the middle of his eyebrows. "Because you get wrinkles right here if you've been thinking too long." He chuckled at Kai's surprised face. He loved it when he could get Kai off-balance. Kissing the phoenix on the cheek, he smiled again. "Now finish what you're doing here and we can really get the summer started."

It was the beginning of their summer break. Kai had gotten home a few hours ago from his last class, and Jet had just gotten back. Now they could really start their break.

Kai smiled. "Actually, I was wanting to go to the park," he stated, putting the pair of pants in the drawer and closing it, reaching for a pair of socks.

Jet made a pouting face and sat on the bed, helping put socks together. "Fine, but then we are going out for supper."

Kai cocked an eyebrow at this. "And why's that?"

"Well, as much as I love your cooking, I'm kinda craving some Chinese tonight, and you really haven't perfected that dish quite yet."

Now it was the phoenix's turn to pout. "It's not entirely my fault, thank you, and plus, it wouldn't kill you to learn a few dishes yourself!"

Jet laughed and stood up, gathering his phoenix in his arms again. "But I like your cooking," he said softly, noticing how the slate haired teen seemed to melt in his arms. His voice always had that effect on the phoenix. He, one time, had actually put the teen to sleep by talking to him in such a manor. He rubbed his hands along his (koi's) back, able to feel the tension in the muscles that had not gone away since his battle with Brooklyn.

'I'll kill the bastard if I ever lay eyes on him,' Jet muttered darkly in his mind, thankful that he had cut off his thoughts from his connection with the phoenix. They found out, not long after Kai's second world championships, that they had developed a mental connection to where they were able to talk to each other no matter how far away they were. It was quite remarkable, the wolf had to admit, to have such a connection with someone.

Kai sighed against his chest, on the verge of falling asleep. He had been rather tired lately, although the nightmares at night didn't really help matters either.

They stayed like that for a while before Jet glanced at the clock. If they were going to go to the park and then to dinner without running into crowds of people, they needed to leave now.

"Kai, we need to get going otherwise we're gonna have to push our way through crowds again," the wolf said quietly, so as to not disturb the calmness that had settled over the room.

Kai nodded against his chest, reluctantly pulling back. He didn't want to leave, but he really wanted to go to the park. There was a special spot that he and his koi had found not too long ago that no one went to. It was peaceful, and they could see the sunset so perfectly from there.

-S-S-S-S-S-

They had been laying on the grass for about thirty minutes. Kai was laying one way with Jet laying the other, his head resting on Kai's shins, the phoenix the same. They were watching the sunset, the golds, reds, and oranges brightening up the sky like a painting.

Kai sighed, smiling a little at the scene. It was a nice change of scenery for him. In the past, he couldn't go anywhere without looking over his shoulder twice. Boris and Voltair had seen to that, but now they were both in jail on death row, awaiting their turn. Kai would get a letter when it all happened, but he still wasn't sure if he really wanted to go and watch the men's deaths. He had enough peoples deaths on his mind. He didn't need two more.

_RING, RING_

Both teens jerked as Kai's cell phone rang in his pocket. Pulling it out, he noticed that it was from Mr. Dickenson. "Wonder why he's calling?" Kai asked aloud, gaining a confused look from his koi.

He opened the phone and put it to his ear. "Mr. Dickenson?" he answered. Jet raised on an elbow as Kai sat up.

-Kai, my boy, how are you doing?- his voice sounded as cheerful as always.

Kai smirked, just imagining the older man at his desk in his suit and tie, talking on his little black phone, papers sprawled everywhere on his desk. "Just fine, what about you?"

-I'm doing as good as ever, my boy.- He paused for a moment. –Kai, I have an announcement for you.-

"And what announcement would that be?" he asked, already wishing that he hadn't.

-Tyson's father has found some unusual and exciting discoveries on his dig in South America, and he has been wanting to show all of you what he found. So, I'm inviting everyone with an all-expense paid trip to the site.-

"And by everyone, you mean-?"

-Why you and Jet, of course, the G-Revolution team, the PBP All Stars, including Max's mother Judy, the White Tiger X team, the Majestics, and the Blitzkrieg Boys, though Tala's the only one that will be able to come.-

"Spencer and Bryan are busy at the abbey after they transformed it to the way it was supposed to be," Kai said, answering his old manager's question.

Bryan and Spencer, with a little help from Tala, Kai, and Jet, had remade the old abbey, making it an actual training facility for beyblading. Those two were the managers of the place and were often busy.

-Yes, well, everyone else was able to come, and I'm hoping you and Jet will agree as well.-

Kai sighed. "One moment, Mr. Dickenson," Kai stated, putting his thumb over the mouthpiece and speaking to his koi, telling him the manager's proposition.

Jet shrugged. "It's up to you. I'd like to go. I haven't been to a site in a long time, and you know how much I love archaeology." He smirked. "As well as someone else I know."

There was a hint of pink on the phoenix's cheeks as he muttered an okay. He turned back to the phone. "We'll go, Mr. Dickenson."

-That's great! Now, the ticket will be there in the morning, your flight leaves at two tomorrow. I can't wait to see you both again. Well, I have to go, Kai. I hope you two have a safe trip.-

"Thank you, Mr. Dickenson. We'll see you there."

-Goodbye, Kai.- With that, the line went dead.

Kai sighed and shut the phone, tossing it to his side as if it were a hot potato. He leaned back on his hands, gazing at the sky a moment before Jet's voice reached his ears.

"Don't worry, Kai. It'll be fun. You might actually enjoy yourself," the dark wolf smiled, draping an arm over his koi's leg, still supported by his arm as he laid his head in his hand.

Kai sighed and gave a slight smile. "I guess you're right."

Jet's smile widened into a smirk. "I know I'm right."

Kai let loose a laugh, bringing that soft, loving smile back to Jet's lips. The wolf loved Kai's laugh. It was hearty, light, and so rich that chocolate could not compare.

Suddenly, Kai stopped, and both boys were on alert.

Someone was there, eyes watching them.

Jet growled low in his throat while Kai's eyes went colder than ice, glancing around his surroundings. Whoever it was that was out there, they weren't friendly.

Kai stiffened, watching a dark shadow that had appeared behind the trees that surrounded them. Jet saw this and switched his gaze to where the darkened figure was standing. He felt his eyes turn into a wolf's, able to see in the dark a lot better. He growled, showing a hint of his fangs. Kai growled low behind him, the way that a bird would if threatened.

"Show yourself," the wolf spoke low and commanding.

"Now," the phoenix finished in the same tone.

The figure stood there a moment before retreating. Now it seemed as if nothing had ever happened. The feeling went away as quickly as it had come. It took both boys a moment to calm themselves.

"What was that?" Jet asked, wrapping his arms around his phoenix protectively in case the figure happened to have second thoughts and come back again.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see him," Kai replied, relaxing in the embrace.

Jet nodded, agreeing.

The sun was almost fully set, the red glow basking the lands and the two lovers in its warm embrace.

-S-S-S-S-S-

(koi) – in case people don't remember from the previous fic, it means lover - Japanese

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for chapter one. Now on to the others!

Kai – You got that right.

Yep. Oh, peoples, I have drawn a picture of Jet and Kai in the little scene of them in the park. It's just of them, no outside obstacles, like the sunset or trees, but I'm actually pleased with it. You have no idea how hard it is to draw Kai, and Jet's even worse!

But I may put it on …..someday…..but if anyone's wanting it, tell me and I'll see if I can send it to ya!

Ja Ne

-S-S-S-S-S-

LONG PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO

Kai and Jet were laughing as they exited the terminal in the airport. They finally had agreed on something that didn't have to do really with anything, and now they couldn't stop laughing at the stupidity.

"Kai!" a voice called, causing the phoenix to look up.

"Tyson," Kai acknowledged, seeing the dragon as well as the other beybladers that Mr. Dickenson had invited. Obviously, they had all gotten their earlier and had decided to wait on the rest of the party.

The previous Bladebreakers all came up and gave the tall Russian a hug each, glad to see him.

"Nice to see ya, Jet," Tyson smiled, glomping him, too, along with Max.

"Tyson, off!" Jet laughed, trying to push the two hyperactive teens away but failing miserably.

Everyone else laughed, including Kai.

"Okay, Tyson, enough's enough. Let my weak cousin breathe," a voice said with mock humor.

Tyson and Max smiled, letting go of Jet.

"Thank you, but don't think that I'll forget that remark," the wolf muttered, smirking darkly at his lighter counterpart.

Tala just grinned.

"Hey you guys, we need to get going!" Kai recognized the voice to be Tyson's older brother, Hiro.

He looked up at the slate haired man and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes meeting bright orange hair.

"Brooklyn," Kai muttered, his body trembling slightly.

Jet noticed this and looked up, his dark eyes meeting those bright teals of the man that had hurt his phoenix so badly a year ago. He growled deeply in his throat, his eyes turning to a shiny onyx with silver outline. His fangs showed sharply as he snarled at the oblivious youth before him. 'Brooklyn, you're gonna die….'


	3. A Tense Start

Well, chapter two is here! So, let's get started! As a warning, there is a sappy scene in this chapter!

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. The only thing she does is the characters that you don't know from the anime/manga.

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER TWO – A TENSE START

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai and Jet were laughing as they exited the terminal in the airport. They finally had agreed on something that didn't have to do really with anything, and now they couldn't stop laughing at the stupidity.

"Kai!" a voice called, causing the phoenix to look up.

"Tyson," Kai acknowledged, seeing the dragon as well as the other beybladers that Mr. Dickenson had invited. Obviously, they had all gotten there earlier and had decided to wait on the rest of the party.

The previous Bladebreakers all came up and gave the tall Russian a hug each, glad to see him.

"Nice to see ya, Jet," Tyson smiled, glomping him, too, along with Max.

"Tyson, off!" Jet laughed, trying to push the two hyperactive teens away but failing miserably.

Everyone else laughed, including Kai.

"Okay, Tyson, enough's enough. Let my weak cousin breathe," a voice said with mock humor.

Tyson and Max smiled, letting go of Jet.

"Thank you, but don't think that I'll forget that remark," the wolf muttered, smirking darkly at his lighter counterpart.

Tala just grinned.

"Hey you guys, we need to get going!" Kai recognized the voice to be Tyson's older brother, Hiro.

He looked up at the slate haired man and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes meeting bright orange hair.

"Brooklyn," Kai muttered, his body trembling slightly.

Jet noticed this and looked up, his dark eyes meeting those bright teals of the man that had hurt his phoenix so badly a year ago. He growled deeply in his throat, his eyes turning to a shiny onyx with silver outline. His fangs showed sharply as he snarled at the oblivious youth before him. 'Brooklyn, you're gonna die….'

Tala gazed on at his cousin, wondering at the protective aura that had suddenly spiked within the last few seconds. He looked up at the object of the two Russian's distress and noticed the familiar lazy teal eyes. He knew then and there what was up.

"Tyson, why don't we all head out to the buses?" he asked quickly, motioning for the others to follow him.

Everyone nodded and headed towards the door, grabbing Kai and Jet's luggage on the way. When they reached the two buses parked outside with the large BBA logo on the side that was when the tension spiked, especially when Hiro and Brooklyn decided to come up and greet Kai.

"It's nice to see you again, Kai," Hiro said, shaking the slate haired teen's hand.

Kai just nodded, not trusting his voice. Jet stood beside him, trying very hard not to kill the orange haired teen beside the other taller man.

"Hi, Kai," Brooklyn smiled.

Kai just nodded and started to get on the bus, but a hand on his elbow made him freeze.

"Kai, I wanted to ask you why you wouldn't be in the next World Championships," the teal eyed teen said softly, almost disappointedly.

Jet growled as Kai's face became paler with the hand on his arm. "Let go of him," he commanded, "and I won't tell you again."

Brooklyn just eyed him. "I was just wanting to know the answer to my question."

The phoenix was still frozen, memories of the dark abyss that had consumed him not only once but twice a year ago. The black void of frozen water consuming his body, filling him inside, his lungs already dead as his mind became numb. Everything just seemed to slip away in that void.

The only thing that brought him out of it happened next.

"You want to know why he won't be joining this year?" the wolf asked, his eyes even darker, the silver shining like the moon. He growled, fangs showing menacingly, making both Brooklyn and Hiro flinch. "It's because of you!" With that he punched him square on the cheek, surprisingly not breaking the bone.

The orange haired teen fell to the ground, one hand on his cheek.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Tala, and even Lee grabbed hold of Jet to hold him back from launching himself at the teen on the ground. He growled and snarled at them, finally bringing Kai back to reality. The phoenix took one look at his fiancé and the teen on the ground and began to help the others hold back his koi.

"What the fuck did you do that for, you bastard?" Hiro cried, his eyes narrowed and deadly if anyone ever paid any head to them.

"You want to know why?! Ask him! Ask him what he put Kai through! Why Kai had to be rushed to the hospital after his match! Why the medics had to resuscitate him three times on the way to the hospital! Why I spent nine hours waiting on him to come out of surgery! Why I almost had a heart attack when I heard that he had almost died in surgery! Why I broke him out of the hospital to see your brother's last battle even though he could hardly stand! Why ever since then, he can't go three days without having at least two nightmares!"

He continued to try and get out of the others' grasps. "You want to know, ask him! He deserved that hit, and if you ever – and I mean ever – touch Kai or look at him or even think about hurting him or going near him, I won't be holding back next time!"

"Jet, stop!"

The dark wolf stopped struggling and stood panting, his eyes meeting the crimson ones of his koi's.

"Stop, please," Kai whispered, his eyes pleading with the teen.

Jet, still under the effects of the sleeping rage that had just woken up, growled, narrowing his eyes at the teen. "No, I won't! I'm tired of seeing the one who made you suffer, who still makes you suffer, to be going around, acting as if nothing happened!"

"Just because you don't want that, doesn't mean that you have the right to go ahead and become executioner!" The wolf just growled. "Don't growl at me! You know I'm right. Now, stop!"

Jet jerked his arms back from the others and, with one last glance at his koi, left.

Kai sighed, running a hand through his slate blue locks. Turning to Tyson, he spoke, "Tyson, you guys go on ahead to the hotel, we'll meet you there when he's calmed down."

The dragon nodded and smirked. "Okay, but tell Jet something for me?"

"What?"

He whispered, "Tell him he has a nice right hook."

Kai smirked. "Tell him when we get back." He waited a few more minutes before following the direction that his fiancé had just taken.

Hiro growled. "Who the fuck was that, and what the hell was that about?" he asked, going over and inspecting Brooklyn's quickly bruising cheek.

Tala sighed, mimicking Kai's movement as his fingers felt the red locks of his head. "That was Jet Corenta, my cousin and Kai's fiancé."

Hiro, Brooklyn, and Rick all looked at him. "You've got to be kidding," Rick stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tyson shook his head. "He's not."

The white wolf turned his gaze on the other two. "Yeah, I'm not, and you just really pissed off the wrong person. Jet is ten times stronger than he looks and ten times as dangerous. Not to mention, I've never seen him so pissed."

Lee shook his head. "I know exactly how he feels." He looked at Ray, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "After Ray got hurt battling Bryan, I wanted to kill him. Bryan hurt Ray, and I – to this day – don't think that I could ever fully forgive him for it. Ray was put into the hospital, and he still bears the scars."

Tala nodded. "That's how Jet feels. You guys never found out what happened after Kai and Brooklyn battled that last time. The only way I found out was because I forced Jet to tell me after Kai nearly passed out after Tyson's battle." He stopped, remembering how frantic the dark wolf was, carrying Kai all the way back to the hospital at a distinct run.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, finally spotting his koi standing, leaning against a railing and looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry that I snapped, but don't expect me to apologize for hitting him. He damn well deserved it," Jet said, not even looking at the phoenix.

Kai came up next to him. "I don't expect you to apologize for that. I know how long you've been wanting to do that."

Jet sighed, moving to stand behind the slate haired teen and wrapping his arms around the slim waist. He nuzzled his nose in the phoenix's neck, the scent of cinnamon and other spices washing over him. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the calm that had suddenly washed over them.

Jet's mind kept going back to that day. How he had almost lost his phoenix making his gut flip-flop.

-FLASHBACK-

The dark wolf strode down the equally dark hall as he searched for his phoenix that had staggered in there just a few moments before. A light sigh and shatter reached his ears, and he raced down the rest of the hall, spotting a lone figure slumped up against the wall, shards of blue and red scattered in a pile beside it.

"Kai," Jet breathed, rushing to his koi's side, noticing the small pool of blood that was slowly growing bigger around the phoenix. He knelt down next to him, placing warm fingers on a cold neck, feeling – and hoping – for a pulse. He got one but only faint.

Bringing out his cell phone, he quickly dialed the number for the hospital, requesting an ambulance and telling the quickest way to get to them without dealing with crowds.

Shrugging off his jacket after he hung up, he gently placed it around Kai's shoulders bringing the teen to lie down and bending his knees to where they would stand up on their own and bring back the circulation to the rest of the teen's body. He took off the boy's scarf and started tearing it piece by piece, wrapping it around the deepest parts of the boy's wounds. He heard Kai groan just a little bit before settling back to the depths of unconsciousness.

"Hang on, Kai," he whispered to the teen, brushing away a few strands. "Please hang on."

It wasn't long that the medical team came up, quickly doing a once-over of the boy before setting him on a stretcher and strapping him in.

"I'm coming with him," Jet stated as they neared the ambulance. The medics didn't even take the time to argue as they ushered him through the doors and shut them, the vehicle starting down the road at an un-godly pace.

Jet kept worrying his lower lip, especially when Kai had stopped breathing. His heart quickened, and he struggled to grab that mental connection that he and the phoenix had discovered not too long ago.

Nothing happened. He couldn't feel the other, and that's when he started panicking. "Kai! Kai, come on!" he screamed over and over again, willing the boy's breathing to start back up.

"Stand clear," a medic stated, bringing out two flat-paneled, humming pads. "One. Two. Three, clear!" A shock of electricity echoed through Kai's body, causing the wolf to flinch.

'Please, Kai,' he begged in his mind. He couldn't take his eyes off of the boy on the stretcher in front of him as the medic resuscitated the phoenix again, this time gaining a response as Kai's breathing came back only weaker than before.

This happened two more times until they reached the hospital, and by then, Jet was a nervous wreck. Dranon tried to consol the teen, but he was getting no where. With Dranzer gone, the mental connection that he had with the teen had been shattered. So, he wasn't of any help in contacting Kai's mind.

Jet stayed in one spot in the waiting room for nine straight hours. Some of the nurses had come over and had asked if he wanted to get something to eat or drink. He never answered, which worried them to no extent.

-END FLASHBACK-

Jet sighed, nuzzling his face into Kai's neck again, trying to push that memory out of his mind. He had almost lost his phoenix thanks to that teal eyed teen that he had punched. "I'm sorry for going off on you, but when he touched you and asked you why you weren't going to be blading this year – not to mention the look on your face – I just snapped." He stopped and started looking at the sky again. "I just – I just keep seeing you, hearing the doctor say that you had almost died. I was in the ambulance and unable to reach you or help you. I felt so helpless. If you had died, I don't know what I would do without you." He squeezed his koi harder and buried his nose in his neck. Kai could feel the wet drips of his koi's tears. "And I can't stand it when you start thrashing in your sleep, a high fever appearing, screaming, crying, whimpering, and pleading. It breaks me, Kai. I can't stand seeing your eyes when you wake up, when you bury your face in my chest, crying. Kai, it hurts. It hurts so much, and seeing him now, it makes the rage that I've been holding in want to come out. Kai-" He broke down, hugging his fiancé even tighter, tears running down in rivers.

Kai leaned into the embrace, trying to hold back his own tears. "It's okay," he soothed, his voice almost cracking, rubbing his hands along the other teen's arms.

They stayed like that for a little while longer after Jet finally calmed down before Kai decided to break the silence between them.

"Jet, I know that nothing that I say will make you stop hating the guy and stop planning his death," he started, "but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

The slate haired teen sighed, turning in the embrace to gaze up into soft dark eyes that rivaled the night sky. "Promise me that you will try and keep things calm between all of us."

The wolf sighed and squeezed the phoenix in his arms. "I promise. If it's for you, I promise."

Kai nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Suddenly, a low grumbling noise reached their ears. They both looked down at Jet's stomach and laughed.

"Guess that light breakfast that we had didn't hold over as long as we wanted it to," the wolf said sheepishly, running a hand through his dark hair.

Kai laughed and tugged on his koi's arm, leading the way towards their hotel. "You know, I'm hungry, too," he stated almost absent-mindedly. "And I'm in the mood for something Italian."

Jet snorted, falling in step beside his phoenix. "Then we'll stop by the store and grab some stuff for you to make spaghetti."

Kai shook his head. "Nope, I want lasagna."

"I'm not making lasagna," Jet said defiantly.

"Oh, come on! You know I love your lasagna," Kai said sweetly, giving his best impression of Max's puppy eyes, which he finally perfected a year ago. Jet couldn't resist the large crimson eyes gazing hopefully up at him.

He growled, trying to look somewhere other than those pleading eyes. "No, you know I can't cook," he said. Well, it was mostly true. He couldn't cook, except for lasagna. He found that out by accident when trying to surprise Kai one day when the phoenix got home. It was his birthday, and he wanted to make dinner for the slate haired teen.

He never expected it to actually taste good.

"Please, Jet," Kai pleaded, this time his eyes stated that true pleading look. He really wanted his koi to cook for him tonight. "It's not often that I ask you to cook, please?"

Jet sighed, finally giving in. "Fine, but if that oven tries to kill me like the one at home, I'm never cooking again."

Kai laughed at that. His fiancé had this wild imagination that their oven at home didn't like him and was out to get him.

"I'm serious, Kai."

Kai just continued to laugh. "You're just as insane as the day I met you," he said, smiling.

"I'm telling you that that oven is out to get me!" he persisted. "I'm dead serious!"

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled. "Oh, by the way, Tyson wants to tell you something when we get back."

Jet stopped, eyeing him warily. "What? I'm not in trouble, am I for hitting his brother's boyfriend?"

The phoenix started laughing.

"Kai, am I?" His eyes widened. "Kai?"

Kai continued to laugh all the way to the store.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson sighed, finally settling on a channel to watch with Max, Ray, Chief, and Lee.

It had been an hour since Jet and Kai had left them and Tala had told them how Kai had almost died at the hospital a year ago. It was still kind of unnerving. Of course, all of them knew why Jet never said anything. He didn't want them to worry about Kai's condition.

When they heard the door open did they all look up to see a laughing phoenix and wolf carrying grocery bags.

"Hey, Kai, Jet," Tyson said, glad that the two seemed to be in a better mood.

"Hey, Tyson," Kai said, setting the bags on the table in the small kitchenette. Jet followed suit.

"Kai, are you sure that I have to?" Jet practically whined.

"What's up?" a voice called from the doorway, revealing Tala.

Kai sighed. "Jet, you promised to cook," the phoenix said with a slight pout.

It was the wolf's turn to sigh. "Fine. Fine, but just remember what I said." He grabbed the food and started preparing the dish.

Kai smiled at his koi's antics and went into the living room with the others. He sighed and shook his head when the others' questioning looks reached him. "He's afraid that all of the ovens in the world are out to get him."

Tala quirked an eyebrow. "What in the world is that black boy thinking?"

Kai laughed, surprising everyone in the room. "He had a little incident at home with our oven-"

"It tried to set me on fire!" a voice called from the kitchen.

Kai chuckled. "He was making me lasagna – which is what he's making now – and somehow the dish caught on fire." He sighed. "And now all of the ovens are trying to kill him."

They all laughed at that. "Jet, you are one strange dude!" Tyson called in between laughs.

A knock on the door stopped them all. Tala opened the door to reveal Hiro and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn caught Kai's wary gaze. "Kai, I just want to talk to you," he stated softly.

Jet heard the voice and was immediately by Kai's side. He glared but refrained from saying anything, his other promise echoing in his mind.

"Could we talk, Kai, Jet?" he asked.

They both nodded and motioned to the kitchen where Hiro and Brooklyn followed.

"Kai, I just wanted to apologize – whatever that may mean to you," the orange haired teen started. "After Tyson battled me, I haven't really been able to remember all of my battles. You see, for the longest time – since I was a child – my bitbeast's darker side took control of my body and mind. When I battled you, you broke that bond and it took a lot of my bitbeast's power to remain in control." He shook his head. "When I battled Tyson, he destroyed my darker half, and I got to maintain control. Since then, I've been trying to fix the pieces that my darker half had destroyed."

"Darker half?" Jet asked, knowing full well what that was like, and he knew Kai knew as well with the whole incident with Black Dranzer.

Brooklyn nodded. "I know that it might not mean anything to you, and I perfectly understand what happened at the airport and why. Personally, I'm surprised that you haven't killed me yet."

"Don't think that I didn't try," Jet growled.

Brooklyn nodded. "I know. I just wanted to apologize and hope that we could at least get along while we are here."

Kai shook his head. "I'm willing to get along and keep the peace while we are stuck here together."

Jet nodded. "Don't expect me to ever forgive you for what you did to Kai, but I will – as a favor to Kai – be nice and try to control myself, but," he took a step forward, "if you even think about hurting him, I won't hesitate to kill you." His eyes flashed dangerously.

Brooklyn, seeming as if he were unaffected, nodded and extended a hand to the both of them. They shook, finalizing the agreement.

An aroma filled the air causing all four boys to freeze, wondering what it was.

"Oh, shit!" Jet exclaimed, grabbing a pot holder and opening the oven. "Please, please, don't set me on fire!"

Kai chuckled as his fiancé brought out the perfectly-made lasagna and setting it on the stove top. "See? I guess it's just our oven."

Jet stuck his tongue out at the phoenix as the others came in to the kitchen, having smelled the food and heard Jet's outburst.

"Mmn, smells good!" Tyson said, a small dribble of drool going down his chin.

Jet looked at Tyson as he remembered that the teen had something to tell him. "Oh, Tyson, Kai said that you had something to tell me?"

Tyson blinked at the question and then realized what he was talking about. "Oh!" He smirked, very unlike the Tyson that they all knew. "I just wanted to say, nice right hook."

Brooklyn smirked as well and nodded, rubbing his already blue cheek. "I'll second that."

It was Jet's turn to blink as the information settled in his brain. "That was it?"

"Uh, yeah." Tyson rubbed his head, moving his cap up and down in confusion.

The wolf turned to Kai. "You said that I was in trouble!"

Kai laughed. "I said no such thing. You were the one that came up with that conclusion."

Jet started pouting, crossing his arms in a huff. "That's not funny, Kai."

"Yeah, it is," the phoenix chuckled, wrapping his arms around the pouting wolf.

They all laughed at how the dark being kept pouting, ignoring everyone as they all set the table for dinner.

Little did they know – or pay attention to – the beady golden eyes that watched them carefully. 'So, they are very close,' he mused, a small smirk appearing on his darkened figure. 'That just makes it much more fun to tear them apart. Your powers will be the master's, four celestials. So, don't turn your backs.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

That's it for chapter two! Chapter three is underway!

Read and Review, Peoples!

HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

The teenagers all meet Tyson and Hiro's dad, Bruce Granger, at the dig site. There, they learn about the prophesy and are ambushed by dark-clothed figures. Who are these guys? What do they want, and what has it got to do with the four legendary bitbeasts, and what is the voice that keeps calling out to Kai from the halls of the tombs?

Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter three up and running! Let's get to it!

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. You all should know this by now.

WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: The first part will contain a light lemon. I won't go into detail as I did in the last chapter of Shoot-up, but it will still be there. I'm gonna try more for a limey side and hope I get it right! Wish me luck, and if not, enjoy!

Others, just go for the next scene change. Don't know what the symbols are? Look at chapter one.

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER THREE – CALM BEFORE THE STORM

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, rubbing a finger on the bridge of his nose in order to calm himself.

In the background, Tyson and Jet were currently arguing about who would be making tomorrow's dinner. Tyson loved Jet's lasagna so much that he wanted to taste more of the dark wolf's cooking, but the being wouldn't have any of it. He tried to reason with the dragon, but nothing proved to work. Even Kai had thrown in his two cents when the argument started progressing in the early stages. Now, it was only a matter of time before someone's fist connected with the other's face.

"Tyson," Jet tried one last time to reason with the dragon master, "I cannot cook. That lasagna dish is the only thing that I've been able to make in my entire lifetime! Kai does the cooking at home!"

Tyson shook his head, not believing the wolf for a moment. "You're gonna cook tomorrow 'cause Ray's going out with Lee on their anniversary dinner and no one else is gonna cook." He folded his arms over his chest, not backing down one bit.

Jet sighed and was about to try again – if not knock some sense into the navy haired blader – when a voice rang out across the room.

"Goddammit, I'll cook!" Kai cried from his position on the couch. He already had a headache, and he didn't need those two to make it worse.

Jet looked at his koi for a moment. Kai never volunteered to cook, except at home – not that he was given much of a choice. He instantly felt guilty, seeing the phoenix's brow crease and watching him rub his left temple idly. He had a headache, and they weren't making it any better. He sighed, relenting. "How about we just order something? I'll pay, so no worries."

Tyson seemed to get the hint and muttered a small okay as he went over to sit with Max.

Jet sighed again, rubbing his head and looking around. Tala had left earlier, needing to make a phone call to Bryan and the others and then retiring to bed. Ray and Lee had left, too, going to their own rooms for the night. Brooklyn and Hiro had left earlier than Tala, needing to get the supplies ready for the trip ahead the next day. That just left him, Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenney. He glanced at the clock, noticing the late hour. Going over to his koi, he ran a hand soothingly through the unruly slate blue locks that, over the years, had turned to a darker shade of almost gray. Kai sighed, leaning into the gesture.

"It's getting late," the wolf stated, watching as crimson orbs looked up at him. "I think we'd better get going to our room for the night. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He smiled at the phoenix.

Kai nodded, getting up and leaning into the arms of his fiancé. He muttered a "Goodnight" to the others as he let Jet lead him towards their room.

He entered the darkened room, eying the suitcases on the floor near the window where the others had dropped them off. He glared at them, not feeling up to rummaging through them for his nightclothes or anything else for that matter.

Jet smirked, knowing fully well that his lover did not want to deal with unpacking. He stepped forward, after closing and locking the door behind him, and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. He nuzzled his nose in the phoenix's shoulder, looking to comfort his distressed koi. Kai sighed and leaned back into him, his eyes fluttering closed for a little bit.

"Feel better?" Jet asked softly after a few minutes had passed. Kai nodded sluggishly and tilted his head back to capture his wolf's lips in a quick kiss.

Well, it was meant to end there, but Jet had other ideas.

Kissing his koi again, he deepened it thoroughly, slipping his tongue through the pouting barriers that were his phoenix's lips. He never could get enough of his fiery partner. Running his hands up and down the taunt stomach, he heard Kai moan as his hands slipped underneath his shirt. He felt upwards with one hand and teased one of his koi's nipples while the other hand caressed the stomach a little before unbuttoning the form-fitting jeans and slipping through, teasing the skin underneath.

Kai moaned again and rocked against the hand, breaking off the kiss as he tilted his head to the side, but that just gave room for the wolf to attack his neck. He gasped lightly at the sensations that his lover's hands and lips were giving him, throwing in an occasional tongue in the process.

"What do you say we forget unpacking and do it tomorrow when we come back after the tour?" Jet asked, his voice switching to that husky tone that seemed to radiate lust as his tongue slid into Kai's ear quickly, sending jolts of shivers down the teen's body.

Kai moaned his answer as they made their way to the bed, discarding their annoying shirts along the way. Taking off the pants was part of the fun.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The darkness around the figure seemed to swallow him as he watched the two in the bedroom. He glared at the darkened figure on top of the other. He was going to prove a nuisance later, he had a feeling. If only they could separate them, then it would be much easier to overtake the phoenix.

Then that would leave three more to go.

The figure smirked at the thought of having the fiery bird writhing underneath him, but first, he needed to separate the wolf from his "claim."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson stretched as he watched the bright sky up above. Everyone seemed to be on better terms today, and for that, he was grateful. He stole a glance over at one of his favorite couples. Kai and Jet were holding hands and reading something in one of the brochures about the place. They seemed to be better, normal even. That was a good sign.

He smiled as his dad came up over the hillside with Max's mom, Judy, and his grandfather.

"Yo, little dudes!" Grandpa called coming over to them.

Everyone replied with hello's as the three finally stopped in front of them.

"Well," Bruce started, a broad smile on his face, "what do you kids say about going down to the ruins today?"

"Would we ever!" Tyson commented, giving his dad a brief hug in greeting.

They all headed towards one of the buses that would lead them to the dig site. There were two just like the day before with the same BBA logo on the side.

"Hop on, kids!" the driver said as Tyson and the rest of the G-Revolution team climbed on with Kai, Jet, Lee, and Tala in tow. Both elder Grangers climbed on with the Majestics right behind them. The others would be on the other bus.

"So, Jet, Kai," Robert started as he felt the bus begin moving, "how have you two been? Haven't seen you both in a long while."

Jet smiled at the purple haired blader. He and Robert had developed a friendship after the incident four years ago and had remained friends. "We're doing good. We've just been busy with school, and Kai here has been busy with the school he volunteers at."

Tyson's head popped up with Max's blond hair right beside him. "You volunteer at a school, Kai?"

The phoenix blushed a little, feeling a little out of place. "It goes along with my major. I help the teacher at one of the local elementary schools teach math when I'm not in classes."

Ray smiled softly at that. Kai had always had a talent with kids. "You have fun, don't you?" he asked, his smile widening as Kai's blush deepened.

Jet took the hint. "Does he ever!" He threw an arm around his phoenix's shoulders and smiled. "You should hear the stories he comes home and tells!" His smile widened at some of the memories. "Not to mention, you need to see him in action. I hate to brag, but Kai's a real natural at it."

"Jet!" Kai mock-glared at his koi, cheeks deep red that matched his eyes.

The wolf couldn't help but think how cute his fiancé looked when he blushed.

Everyone burst out laughing at seeing Kai's uncomfortable state.

"So, Kai," Oliver asked, "what kind of stories is Jet referring to?" He was curious. Had the stotic captain of the once-Bladebreakers gone soft, or had he actually become human?

Kai blinked, not knowing what to tell the green haired youth that sat across the isle of the bus. He could see out of the corner of his eye that both Grangers were gazing back, interested as well. Hell, the whole bus was looking at him.

Jet nudged him with an elbow. "Go on, Kai, tell them about Jason and the others. You know you want to." He blinked. "Which, by the way, I didn't get my normal story the other day before school let out." He pouted, hoping Kai would relent and tell a story.

Kai groaned. There was no way that he could deny that pout.

He sighed. "Fine."

To his surprise, everyone cheered and moved closer to hear him. Even the Majestics were interested. Oh, well, no backing out now.

He took a breath. He'd never told anyone other than Jet about his time at the school with the kids. "Well, the other day, Jason and Caleb were having an argument, as usual."

-FLASHBACK-

Kai sighed, hearing the squabbling through the door. No doubt it was Jason and Caleb yet again. Those two got along like an angry cat and rabid dog.

He opened the door, taking in the scene. Mrs. Mickenly was standing in between the two children that were no older than six. She was trying to calm them down without having to send them to the principal's office for the third time that week.

Kai strode over to one of the other children, Madeline – Maddy for short. "So, what's the reason this time, Maddy," he asked softly, gaining the girl's attention.

She smiled in greeting but then frowned as Caleb stated something that made Jason even angrier. She sighed. "Everything was fine until Mrs. Mickenly was going to assign a reading assignment," she murmured, looking up at Kai again. "Caleb started complaining, getting on everyone's nerves, and then Jason told him to stop complaining. Then they started fighting again." She kept her gaze on the tall teen. "I think Caleb's in a bad mood."

Kai smiled down at her. She really was older than she should be – well, mentally, that is. He set his backpack down on the floor and made his way over to the two kids.

He watched them for a few moments before bringing his forefinger and thumb to his mouth and whistling, the shrill sound stopping the children and causing them to look up at the teen. He frowned at the two. "Jason, Caleb," he said.

Jason immediately looked guilty. Over the past few months that Kai had been volunteering at his school, he had come to look upon the older teen as an older brother. Jason was in foster care, and his parents weren't exactly the nicest people in the world. When Kai found out, he had told him that if he ever needed to talk or even just hang out, to call him, and he did, every time.

Caleb, however, didn't understand why Kai was looking at him with that stern glare. He didn't do anything. Jason was the one that started it. "Kai," he started but the older teen interrupted him.

"I don't care who started it," he said, stepping up to the boys and giving his best glare that had always stopped Tyson and Daichi's arguments. "I'm finishing it."

Jason nodded and turned to Caleb, stretching out his hand. He understood that he was wrong in causing an argument and didn't want Kai – or anyone else for that matter – mad at him. "I'm sorry, Caleb."

Caleb looked at him, down at his hand, to Kai, and back to the hand. He sighed and nodded, shaking the other boy's hand. "I'm sorry, too."

Everyone clapped, glad that the fighting was over, even Mrs. Mickenly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yay! Once again, Kai comes out the victor!" Julie, another girl in the class, cried, jumping up and down before hugging Kai's leg.

Everyone laughed at that, even Kai as they all headed towards their seats.

Mrs. Mickenly stopped Kai before he could go and grade some of the papers that he was supposed to do. She smiled, "Kai, would you mind teaching the kids the math lesson today? I have a meeting I've got to go to."

Of course, she was lying, but that was beside the point. She knew Kai would be able to handle the students, and to be quite honest, she was excited to know what kind of style Kai would be teaching.

Kai gaped at her as she readied her purse. He was not expecting the offer so soon. He had been only volunteering here for the past seven months. Normally, teachers wouldn't let anyone else teach their class unless they had been working there for close to a year or two.

He nodded, still slightly mute as the teacher repeated her question. She smiled at him and left, leaving the class in his capable hands. Of course, she would be watching in the office since all of the classrooms had video cameras installed.

Kai stood there for a moment, running a hand through his hair before glancing at the teacher's math book. It was opened to the lesson page of subtraction. The kids were only in first grade. So, it made sense.

Biting his lip for a minute, he turned back to the class, an idea in his head. They were to learn the subtraction of seven that day. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, kids," Kai started, sitting on the edge of the desk, "I'll be teaching your lesson today." He stopped as some of the kids started cheering. "Today, we're going to be learning about subtracting with the number seven." Some more groaned. He smiled. "Don't be like that. You sound like Tyson's stomach when he's hungry."

They laughed. Everyone knew that Kai and Tyson – the World Champion beyblader – were friends, and the slate haired teen referred constantly to Tyson's eating habits to get the kids to settle down and laugh a little. Math was taught at the end of the day for these kids, and everyone wanted to go home.

"So, can anyone tell me what you all learned yesterday when subtracting with sixes?"

Jamie raised his hand. "Six minus two is four!" Some of the students laughed. Jamie was the class clown that always managed to crack up a few of the students.

Kai smiled at the bluntness. "Yeah, that's right. Well, today, we are going to learn about sevens." He moved to the board and picked up a marker. Uncapping it, he wrote the terms seven and one down. "Okay, you all know that when you subtract one to any number, you get the number before it in the sequence, right?" A few nodded. "So, when you subtract seven minus one, you get?"

"Uh," a few students said.

Kai sighed. He thought a minute, before getting an idea. "Okay," he stood in front of the desk again and picked up his bag, bringing out his old beyblade – he never went anywhere without it. "Say, your mom gave you some money to spend in a beyblade shop." That immediately got the class's attention. Kai knew these kids were completely obsessed with the sport. "She gave you seven dollars to buy an attack ring." He took off his attack ring to show the class. "The attack ring is on sale for one dollar. When you pay for the ring, the clerk gives you how much money as change?"

Jason's hand shot up. Kai nodded and the kid spoke, "You get six dollars back."

Kai smiled. "That's right. Remember, when subtracting – or even adding for that matter – with one, you always get the number before or after your original number." He wrote the numbers one to ten. "Two minus one is one." He circled the number behind the two, then he moved up. "Three minus one is two, and so on."

Rainey's hand shot up. "Can you give us some more examples with seven?"

Kai nodded. "I was getting to that." He erased his circles but kept the numbers. Moving to seven, he pointed at it. "Okay, this is seven right? This is the amount that your mom gave you to spend at the shop." He wrote the word defense ring. "You see a defense ring that is worth five dollars. When you pay it, you get how much in return?"

He saw some of the kids count back five from seven. "Two."

Kai nodded. "Good, now let me show you a trick when you are subtracting five. Do you see the points on the number five? Two up on the cap, one on the dip here, and two on the curves of the five. Those are your five points. Now, starting at the first point, count backwards from seven. Seven, six, five, four, and three. Since you started with seven, you take the number after three, which is two, and there is your answer."

He saw some of the children gape up at him in the realization.

He smiled. "Okay, let's use another example." He launched his beyblade to spin at his feet. "Say that your blade is losing in battle. It started out spinning around the dish ten times before you attack your opponent, but since you are losing speed, it is spinning around the dish seven less laps. How many laps is your blade spinning?" He demonstrated this as his blade mimicked the way that it would spin in the dish.

"Three!"

Kai nodded.

Throughout the rest of the class time, he kept referring to beyblading for the kids. Knowing that Mrs. Mickenly gave mini-quizzes at the end of the day, he had to write up a few problems for the kids.

He was surprised, though, that almost everyone was finished within the first five minutes of the ten that he gave. He smiled, eyeing the stack of finished quizzes beside him as he regarded his class. "Well, you all did great today," he smiled, completely and utterly proud of the kids. "We still have a few more minutes until the bell. What do you want to do?"

Mickey's hand shot up as Kai called on him. "Will you teach us math tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on if Mrs. Mickenly will let me," he answered truthfully, though he desperately wanted to.

"Can we play a game?" Heather asked, blue eyes bright.

Kai smiled. "Okay, how about Heads Up Seven-Up?" he asked. "Only, my way."

They nodded energetically.

"Okay, I want you all to close your eyes and lay your heads down on the desk, no peeking." They did that. "I'm going to ask you all some math questions and tap some of you on the shoulder. Those that I tap can sit up and look around. The students sitting up will be the answer, but they cannot say anything yet. I will repeat the question three times. When I stop, the first hand that I see from the students with their heads down will be called upon. When I say your name, state your answer. If it is right, you'll get a little surprise at the end of the game, and we start over again with a new problem. If you get it wrong, the someone that is sitting up will give the answer." He looked around the room. "Understand?"

They nodded their heads, and the game began.

Kai was amazed that every kid answered his questions correctly. He did examples from that day's lesson and previous lessons, and no one got an answer wrong. All too soon, though, the bell rang and everyone got their backpacks to leave.

Jason came over to him as everyone left the room.

"Something the matter, Jason?" Kai asked, bending down to the child's eye level. He was worried and hoped that the boy's home life was doing better.

Jason bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about fighting with Caleb earlier, Kai," he admitted, small teardrops at the corners of his eyes.

Kai sighed and set a hand on the boy's head. "What happened this time? I thought that you were going to ignore him?"

Jason sniffed. He didn't want Kai to be angry, but he had to tell him. Kai said that if anything ever happened again, he had to tell him, and the teen would take care of it.

"Jason," Kai prompted, crimson eyes soft. He was really caring for the boy, even though he wouldn't come right out and admit it.

The brown haired boy sniffed again. "Barlow was mad this morning and hit me when I wouldn't finish my milk, and I was upset when I came to school, and Caleb was in a bad mood, too, and I thought that he was going to hit me, too . . ." He stopped, the tears already streaming down his face. Kai could already make out the faint bruise that had developed since that morning.

Kai brought the boy in his arms, hugging him as the boy started sobbing. Barlow was Jason's foster father and was often drunk. He was an angry and abusive drunk, too, which put the child in danger. Kai had been trying for two months to get Jason out of the man's house, but the guy was an ex-police officer, and one didn't go against one cop without the entire police department on your hide.

But this was the last straw. Barlow's actions were starting to affect Jason outside that home life. The fact that he thought Caleb was going to hit him made him lash out in an attempt to defend himself. He needed to get the boy out of that house now, no matter what.

"Jason," Kai said after the boy calmed down, "I'm going to call the agency and talk to them. If I can get them to get you out of that house, and I talk to Jet, would you mind staying with us until we can find you a permanent, nice home?"

Jason gazed up at Kai with bright blues that matched the sky beautifully. "Really?"

Kai smiled and nodded. "Really. It might be a while, but I'm sure Jet wouldn't mind having you around." He winked. "Maybe you can help his cooking skills?"

Jason laughed and launched himself to wrap his arms around Kai's neck in a firm hug. "I'd love to stay with you, big brother!"

Kai smiled at the nickname that Jason had given him a few months ago.

-END FLASHBACK-

"WHAT?!" Jet cried, causing the phoenix to flinch. "When were you planning on telling me?"

Kai sighed, rubbing his ear as it rang in pain. "I had planned on telling you that day, but Mr. Dickenson called, and we were busy packing. Then, with what happened yesterday, it slipped my mind."

Jet sighed, understanding. He smiled at the phoenix. "I'd love to have that little tyke live with us," he said, wrapping his arms around the teen.

Kai smiled. "I know, but like I said, I've got to contact the agency first."

"We'll help you, Kai!" Tyson offered as well as everyone else.

-S-S-S-S-S-

It took them a little bit longer until they finally reached the dig site, but just as everything was going okay, things started taking a drastic change.

Kai tensed, feeling eyes watching him, but everywhere he looked, nothing was there. Jet stood beside him, growling and feeling the eyes as well. Tala and the White Tiger X team were also on guards with Ray standing in front of them protectively, Lee beside him.

"Something the matter, guys?" Bruce asked coming up to stand in front of them.

The other teams were there as well, Hiro and Brooklyn on guard.

That's when the ground shook violently, shifting underneath them.

Screams across the place rang in Kai's ears as he tried to hand on to Jet, but that seemed to be more difficult than he originally thought as he felt his hands let go of the teen's shirt.

Then, the ground gave way underneath them.

"Jet!" Kai called as he fell.

"Kai!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Dark eyes laughed in the shadows as he watched the scene. The bitbeast beside him chuckled as the earth gave way underneath his onslaught. He watched as the phoenix fell, becoming separated from his wolf.

"We'll wait a little while before attacking," he told his spirited companion. The being nodded, a sadistic smirk on its ugly face.

'Soon, little phoenix, your soul and body will belong to me.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, but I'm gonna be busy for a while and had to finish this one. This chapter is like a fill-in until the next one!

NEXT CHAPTER HIGHLIGHTS

The gang's separated. Jet tries to get in contact with Kai but finds out that the phoenix is hurt. He has to rely on his enemy Brooklyn to help Kai with his injuries and help get him out of the cave, but with Kai hearing a familiar voice, things prove quite difficult. Then, things take a drastic turn in revealing a new – and yet familiar – face! Then, the "watchers" are revealed as well as their bitbeast as they try and take Kai. Can Jet and the others come and rescue the phoenix and the others before it's too late? Or will this new evil prove too much for them and their newly-found friend?

Stay tuned, and READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Ja Ne, peoples!


	5. Underground and Hearing Voices

FINALLY! Chapter five is here! YAY!

Sorry it took me forever, I've been slightly busy the past few weeks…..heh!

IMPORTANT INFO: _dreams look like this_

Do disclaimer?

Kai – (sighs) Fine. Disclaimer: For the millionth time, she doesn't own beyblade.

Thank you!

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER FIVE – UNDERGROUND AND HEARING VOICES

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet groaned as the world slammed on his shoulders, causing his head to throb even more, the hammer delivering each blow with a passion. Blinking his eyes open, he tried to determine why he was underground instead of in his bed with Kai curled up against him. Then it hit him. Mr. Dickenson's phone call. Hitting Brooklyn. The ground shaking and giving way. Kai screaming his name….

"Kai!" He sat up quickly, soon wishing he hadn't as his vision swam before him. Putting a hand on his forehead, he was greeted with a warm, sticky substance. 'Great, my head's bleeding, Kai's not here, and I've got the biggest migraine the world has ever had.'

Looking around, he spotted most of the other beybladers with him. Tala, Ray, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Emily, Max, Kenney, Enrique, Oliver, and Eddy greeted his eyes. Judy and Tyson's grandfather were also there. 'Where's Kai?' Jet thought, gaining a brief panic. 'Is he okay? Is he hurt?'

_Why don't you try contacting him, Oh Smart One?_ Dranon's voice echoed through his aching mind.

He mentally stuck his tongue out at the dark wolf before trying to contact his koi.

/Kai? Kai, can you hear me?/ he asked, his mind having another brief panic attack when the phoenix didn't answer right away, but soon, his groggy voice reached the wolf's mind.

/Jet?/ Kai asked, his voice half-asleep.

/Are you hurt?/

/Let me check./ He felt his koi cry out in pain as he moved, testing his body. /N-Not good,/ his voice sounded strained.

/What's wrong?/

The phoenix grunted before replying. /Well, my arm's not feeling too good. I think it's either broken or dislocated. I can't tell./

/What do you mean you 'can't tell'?/

/I'm half-way covered in rubble./

Jet felt his heart sink. Before going into a full-blown panic attack, he took in a few deep breaths, calming himself. /Who's the closest to you?/ He didn't need to explain to the phoenix why he wanted to know. They found out – only a few weeks ago by accident – that they could use their connection to "speak" to others that were within a close range. It was strange, yeah, but actually helpful in emergencies.

/Brooklyn,/ Kai replied, trying to suppress a grimace of pain.

Now, the wolf didn't know what to think. He still didn't trust the guy, but Kai was hurt and practically buried. He didn't have much of a choice.

/Okay, just hold on./ Jet stretched the link between his koi and himself. Using Kai's eyesight, he spotted Brooklyn lying not even ten feet away. /Brooklyn. Brooklyn./ Jet kept calling his name. Finally fed up after the tenth time, /Brooklyn, you goddamned, orange haired, bird loving son-of-a-bitch, wake up!/

The white clothed teen jerked awake as the wolf's voice screamed through his mind.

'What the-'

/It's about time,/ the wolf grumbled.

'Jet?' Brooklyn blinked his teal eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. 'Why did I hear Jet's voice?'

/Probably because I've made a mental connection with your empty mind?/

This time, Brooklyn sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the voice.

/Hey, dumnass, I'm speaking in your mind./ He sighed, getting frustrated. /Listen, we don't have time for this. We've all been separated, but right now, I need your help./

The orange haired teen cocked an eyebrow as he felt the small connection in the back of his mind. /Jet? What-?/

/I told you that I don't have time for this, meaning no explanation right now about the whole mind connection crap. Kai's half-way buried underneath the rubble to your right. He's alive but hurt. He can't get out himself. I need you to help him./

Brooklyn hesitated, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

/Please, Brooklyn,/ Jet's voice sounded frantic, pleading with the teal eyed teen. Kai had already succumbed to the depths of unconsciousness.

Brooklyn nodded, getting up and heading over to the rubble. Careful not to cause the phoenix even more damaged, the orange haired teen shifted and moved the rocks off the slate haired teen.

After about ten minutes, Brooklyn managed to pull the injured phoenix out of the rubble.

/I've got him,/ the teen said, laying the slate haired on the ground.

/I'm trusting you to help him and keep him safe, and my promise still stands,/ the wolf threatened.

Brooklyn nodded. /I understand. Don't worry, I'll take care of Kai./

/I'll hold you to that. I can't stay much longer, but contact me when Kai wakes up and when you find out how hurt he is. Just feel for that small connection in the back of your mind. As long as you're close to Kai, you'll be able to feel it./

/Will do./

/Thank you, Brooklyn, but I swear if you hurt Kai-/

/I won't, but I understand./

With that, the link was cut.

Jet shifted as he became more comfortable, feeling tired due to his own injuries. 'Damn the person who created the concussion,' he grumbled.

_That would be the one who created the human race,_ Dranon said with a slight smirk.

_Hardy-har-har._ Jet leaned his head back, sleep evident in his pounding head.

_Get some sleep. You need it._ Nothing more was needed to be said as the darkness finally overcame him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

_Brushes of all different sizes lined the clearing. Greens and browns seemed to go on forever. Where was he again?_

_Rustling to his left reminded him of the situation. He had been given a mission in learning the secrets of the enemy, but one of the officers new his face, somehow…_

_He was taken to the cells that lined the basement of the large dungeon arena. He was not someone that they wanted escaping. They had beat him, breaking bones along his left arm and ribcage, stabbing his right thigh in hopes to keep him from escaping, slicing open his already bruised shoulder among many others. He remembered the night that they had gone too far. They saw the mark of the "claimed." Yet, they ignored it and forced themselves upon his already aching and bruised body. He had to bite his lip till it bled just to keep from crying out, knowing that it would only drive them into continuing longer._

_He had escaped the night before, killing the guard outside his cell. They had left him alone for a few days, hoping he'd go insane without the contact from the outside world._

_How wrong they were…._

_He still had his gold ranking band along his right bicep. Luckily, they had not taken it. Inside a little cavern embedded in the loop of the band was a small needle filled with a toxic poison. All it would take was a small drop on one's skin to kill them. After he took out the guard, he quickly got out of the building, his body surprisingly supporting him the whole time._

_He had no clothes on him. They were taken the other day, the men saying that it was much easier to inflict damage on his skin without the garments. Not to mention, it became a bother when they were trying to have their "fun."_

_He had made it to a clearing after running at full speed. He knew he was in his king's part of the land, and so did his body as it gave out from underneath him. He was consumed by darkness just a few moments later._

_Now, he was awake in the dead of the night, rustling in the brush not too far away and coming for him. He didn't care at that moment. His body was too worn out and numb to even will it to move. It wouldn't even budge._

_He sighed, his deep green eyes scanning the moving bushes, waiting for the figure to come out of their hiding spot._

_He let out a gasp as a rather tall individual emerged from the green patches of earth. His black hair contrasting with his deep silver eyes were a great sight to see._

"_Dra-Dranon," the lying male whispered, his voice hoarse and cracking._

"_Dranzer," the wolf gasped, recognizing his claimed one. He rushed over and ran his hand through the red locks, paying particular attention to the one white spot that stood out against the rest. Tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled the past few days that he had spent searching for the phoenix and for good reason now._

"_Dranon," the phoenix whispered, the darkness once more trying to claim him._

_Dranon smiled softly at the young man before him. He was trying to fight off sleep, but it wasn't working. "Sleep, my phoenix. I will dress your wounds, and I've brought a blanket for you as well as some food and water for when you wake."_

_Dranzer smiled. "Thank you." With that, he closed his green orbs, succumbing to the darkness._

_Dranon's smile vanished as he searched his koi's body for injuries, finding many. He growled, a large fang showing, as he spotted the area around that spot that was supposed to be his and his alone. Someone had gone against the rules of the claimed. Someone had taken his phoenix, and by the judge of the torn skin and amount of bruising, it was more than one._

'_When I find out who did this, not even the Devil himself will be able to hold me back from killing them worse than anyone or anything could imagine,' he promised in his mind as he dressed his phoenix's wounds._

_It was almost dawn when the green eyed phoenix opened his eyes again, feeling a little stronger than when he went to sleep. He was hungry, though._

_Looking around he noticed the dark wolf lying beside him, a deep blue blanket covering them both. Dranzer smiled, feeling so warm and comfortable. The pain from his wounds even took a back seat this morning._

_Dranon groaned a little and shifted, opening his eyes to meet his claimed. He smiled, tracing a finger along the phoenix's jaw and into the red hair. "How are you feeling this morning? Did you have a nice rest?"_

_Dranzer chuckled a little so he wouldn't jar his broken ribs. He leaned in and rested his head on the wolf's chest. "Better, and yes."_

"_I'm glad. We'll wait a little while before heading back."_

_Dranzer nodded. "You said that you had some food?"_

_Dranon chuckled. "Yes, I do." He brought out a slice of bread and an even smaller slice of ham. "This is the only thing that I'm going to let you have for now. By the looks of you, you haven't eaten in a while, and I don't want you upsetting your stomach."_

_Dranzer chuckled again, grabbing the bread and ham. "I didn't need the lecture. I already know that." He gave a quick peck on his koi's chin before taking slow bites from the food._

"_Dranzer," the wolf whispered, running his hand through the red locks again. He sighed. "I'm so glad that you're alive."_

_Dranzer smirked a knowing smile up at him. "I could say the same about you, (yoru)." He kissed the wolf's lips softly._

"_(Awai)…."_

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai blinked his eyes open as the dream came to an end. 'What was that?' he asked himself. 'Dranzer? Dranon? Was that something from when they were still alive and part of this world? I wonder….'

"Kai? You awake?" a voice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked over, spotting Brooklyn sitting beside him. True to his word, the orange haired teen had contacted the dark wolf just a few seconds ago.

/Kai? Kai, are you okay?/ Jet's voice echoed through his mind.

/Yeah, do you know what damage was done before I even try and move?/

/Well, according to carrot-top, your arm was dislocated, but Robert along with Tyson's father set it back. It should only be a dull ache with that sling on. Other than that, you've got pretty bruised legs that will make walking difficult as well as a twisted left ankle./

Kai sighed, glad his body wasn't any more damaged than that. /What about you? Your words sound slightly slurred./

He felt the wolf shrug. /It's no big deal. Just a slight concussion is all./

Kai sighed again, thankful. His wolf wasn't terribly hurt. /Just don't overexert yourself./

/Same goes to you./

_Kai….._

"Huh?" The phoenix sat up slowly, still hearing the voice.

Jet and the other's voices seemed as if they were in the background compared to the other. It sounded familiar.

_Kai….Kai….._

Warmth. It was warm and so familiar. Where had he heard it before?

_Kai…..Little one….._

"Dranzer!" Kai cried, getting quickly to his feet.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Hey, calm down, Kai," Michael said, coming up and placing his hands on the teen's shoulders.

Kai stood perfectly still. The voice had drowned out for a few seconds, but then he could hear it again.

_Kai….Kai, where are you….? Come to me….Follow my voice, little one….._

The phoenix blinked, body rigid.

"I think he's lost it," Rick muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Hiro came up to the phoenix. "Kai, what's going on?" he asked along with his father.

Kai shushed him. "Shut up. I can't hear him."

"Him? Him who?"

"Hiro, quiet," Brooklyn muttered, his gaze never leaving the phoenix. Jet was even quiet as his lover searched for a voice that only he could hear.

_Kai…..Kai…!_

Kai bolted down the corridor, ignoring the way his body protested. He had to follow the voice.

"He's lost it!" Rick cried as they all followed the rushing phoenix.

"No," Brooklyn said calmly, his teal eyes still on the slate haired teen. "He hears something."

"Right. I think those two have hit their head a little too hard," Rick muttered.

They followed the phoenix for a while before Kai stopped at a fork in the pathway. He switched his gaze to each hallway, trying to hear the voice.

"Dranzer…."

_Kai…..The right corridor, little one….._

Kai shot off to the right, following his once-bitbeast's advice. He knew it was Dranzer. How the phoenix had come back, that he didn't know.

The followed the hallway until they finally reached a dimly lit room.

"I don't remember coming here," Bruce muttered, studying the walls.

"You wouldn't, Mr. Granger," a voice said. "This temple's important chambers have been sealed from normal humans."

"Who said that?!" Johnny cried, searching the area.

"Who is there?" Lee called, mimicking the red head's movements.

Kai stared at one wall that was shrouded in darkness. He could barely make out a lone figure chained to the wall. "Dranzer….?"

The figure smiled and nodded its head. "That's right, my little master."

Brooklyn stared in wonder as Kai gave a yelp of happiness and rushed over to the awaiting arms of his bitbeast-turned-human.

"Dranzer!" he cried, flinging himself into the embrace.

"Kai, it is so good to see you again and to hear your voice," Dranzer muttered, rubbing his nose in the slate locks.

"Wait a minute," Michael stated, breaking the moment, "you're Dranzer? Kai's Dranzer?"

Dranzer nodded his head, red locks still never falling in front of that one white patch. "Yes, in human form," he spoke softly, Kai still hugging him in his arms.

The leader of the PBP All Stars gaped at the figure. He was just a few feet taller than the teen in his lap. His body was covered in a loose-fitting red and gold yukata that hung off one of his shoulders. His hair, cut short, was red like fire with one white patch above his left eye. His deep green eyes resembled the emerald that had once sat atop the phoenix's brow. A gold band sat along his left bicep, and if one would look closely, you could see a dark tattooed circle on the spot where his left shoulder met his collarbone.

"You really are Dranzer," Robert said softly, coming closer.

Dranzer nodded, petting Kai's head as the phoenix came down from his "happy" state.

Kai pulled back, not caring about the others in the room. He had his best friend back. He had his companion back. He had his bitbeast back. "Dranzer," he whispered, smiling.

Dranzer smiled as well but blinked as he felt the chains that were once attached to his wrists were now on the floor.

Kai blinked at the chains. "What's with those?" he asked.

Dranzer sighed, relieved to finally have the heavy things off. "After our last battle, Kai, I was sent here. This is the place where all bitbeasts are sent when they fail to protect their masters-"

"But you did protect me," Kai protested.

The phoenix sighed and smiled softly at his young master. "Maybe in your eyes I did, but I did let you get hurt, and I did leave you without making sure that you were going to make it. In the eyes of many, that is failing to protect you. I was sent here until one day you would come and seek me out or that I would get a new master. Until then, I had to be bound, making sure that I would not leave. That's how it's done in the bitbeast world."

Kai sighed and smiled. "Well, I'm here now. Let's get you out of here and find the others."

"I'm afraid that your little plan's not going to happen anytime soon, little phoenix," a voice stated from behind.

Dranzer glared, growling before standing quickly and placing the slate haired teen behind him protectively. These men were after his master, and he was not going to fail the boy again.

"Step aside, Phoenix Dranzer. The brat's ours," another said as three men came into the light.

A large demon stood beside him on all fours, his dark gray hairs sticking out in anger as his pointed teeth dripping saliva. His beady eyes gazed at each human hungrily, its ugly face making everyone want to vomit.

"Which is the phoenix?" it asked, his breath filling the room with a vile odor.

-S-S-S-S-S-

(yoru) – night, Japanese

(awai) – light, Japanese

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, that's it! Cliffhanger! (dodges rotten fruit)

Kai – (smirks) You asked for it.

Shut up…..

HIGHLIGHTS

None yet! Just wait and see!

Read and Review!

Also, I drew a picture of Dranzer and Dranon in this chapter! The link's on my bio!


	6. A New Enemy Within

Hey! Sorry it's taken a while, but I wanted to get this up before the holidays! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but please bear with me! ^^

SLIGHT SPOILER: For those that have yet to read the manga, or no nothing about what's in it: In the manga, Lee and Mariah are cousins. It doesn't directly state this in the anime, and in this fic, I'm sticking with the manga on this one.

WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: There is slight suggestive stuff on both human and bitbeast kind. I hope to keep it to a minimum, but sometimes it doesn't work that way. If it makes anyone uncomfortable, just skip over it. Sometimes people think its disgusting when others write/talk about it – bestiality that is. (For those that don't know what that is, bestiality is when a human and an animal…..do it……yeah….freaky….

Kai? Do disclaimer?

Kai – (sigh) Why do I always have to do it?

(puppy eyes)

Kai – (grrr) Dammit! Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER SIX – A NEW ENEMY WITHIN

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet sighed, rubbing his forefinger on the bridge of his nose. He was currently waiting for Max's mom Judy and Mariah to stop bickering. After he had practically dashed from the room that they had been in, Jet had made his way closer to Kai's location, and Dranzer's.

Dranon was ecstatic that his "claimed" was still alive and was pushing the young dark haired teen to run faster than lightning, and he had been, until a large rumbling caused part of the temple's roof to fall, trapping them in another room. They had tried moving the rocks, but they were just too big, and Jet was at his brink end. Dranon's power would get rid of the rubble, but that meant for his body to falter, rendering him unconscious for the next few hours.

At this rate, that was a risk he was willing to take.

It had nothing to do with Kai's current situation – well, partially. He knew that his phoenix was safe with Dranzer and the others, especially when he practically threatened Brooklyn to keep an eye on the teen.

No, that wasn't why he was willing to risk the depths of unconsciousness.

Judy and Mariah's shrill screaming was the reason.

Mariah had started panicking when the rubble fell, keeping them from reaching her cousin and Ray's boyfriend. Obviously, she didn't think that Lee could handle himself.

Judy had snapped at her because she was worried about the rest of her team as well, but the pink haired girl didn't seem to care all that much.

They had been bickering for going on ten minutes now, and still had not even stopped to breathe.

And Jet and Tala's patience were wearing thin.

"ENOUGH!" a voice cried, silencing the two.

All eyes darted to the frustrated neko-jin, his golden eyes betraying every emotion he was feeling at that present moment.

"Both of you just stop. I've had enough," Ray stated a little more calmly.

"So the kitten broke first," Tala muttered beside his darker counterpart.

Jet was as surprised at the red head. Ray had as much patience as Kai, if not a fraction less. Those two were always the last to break their cool.

"Mariah, I'm worried about Lee, too, but I know he can take care of himself. Plus, he's not alone. Judy, the others will be fine. They're stronger than you think. As for getting out of here, we need to figure that out instead of arguing amongst ourselves," the tiger continued.

Jet's eyes closed as he listened to the tiger explain their situation. _Dranon, do you think that you can take over my body for a while?_

_You want me to take over and find the others?_ the dark bitbeast asked, wide eyed.

Jet snorted, gaining a raised eyebrow from his cousin in the aftermath. _Can you?_

_I can, but you know the consequences._

_I know them, but I've gotten stronger since the last time. I think I can hold out a little bit so we can get out of here. Tala can help me if I can't last that long._

He felt the wolf hesitate before answering a yes.

Dark eyes opened to gaze upon ice blue.

"You plan on switching places, don't you?" Tala asked. His cousin was the only experiment that Biovolt had started that actually worked. A human infused with a bitbeast.

Jet nodded. "It's the only way. You and Wolborg don't have the strength to switch yet. I know you've been trying, believe me." He smirked. "We are blood relatives, with our bitbeasts the same, deepening the bond between us. Whatever you try to do with your bitbeast, I know about, and Wolborg's complaining does not help when Kai and I are in the mood."

Tala's cheeks took on a red hue. "Too much info!" he cried, stepping back from his cousin, gaining the attention of everyone else. "I did not need to know that."

Jet's smirk never faltered. "Well, the next time you piss off your bitbeast in doing one of your little 'switching places' antics, don't go crying to Kai because I give you images of what we're doing at the time."

The white wolf's face turned a deeper shade of red, and if it went any more, he'd pass out.

"We have a deal?"

"Y-Yeah, deal. I won't do anything without calling you first."

The dark wolf smirked. "Good." He turned to their audience and shrugged. "You don't want to know." He smiled. "But I do have a way to get out of here and to the others."

"Really?! How, and why didn't you say something before?" Judy criticized.

Jet narrowed his eyes at the blond woman. "Listen, Judy, I would have said something earlier if you and pinky over there had not started arguing, and as for how, you'll see."

"Might as well tell them cause Dranon's not gonna feel like explaining this crap," Tala muttered, blush finally under control.

Jet sighed. He hated explaining things. That was Kai's job in the relationship, not his. "Listen, when I was in the abbey, Boris decided to do an experiment involving fusing humans and bitbeasts. Needless to say, I was his only accomplished experiment. My bitbeast, Dranon, and I can switch places, but it does take a lot of energy. Afterwards, I feel weak and will more than likely pass out, but that's to be expected.

"Now, Dranon and I are going to switch places because he's the only one whose able to move the rubble and get to Kai and the others. Please, don't piss him off," he begged/whined. He did not need a pissed off wolf to deal with later.

The others nodded.

Ray smiled. "Don't worry. Tala and I will take care of anyone who even tries to piss him off." He knew first-hand what a mad Dranon was like.

Lee made the mistake of accidentally insulting black wolves while watching a documentary on TV. Jet had been so relaxed with Kai in his arms, he didn't have enough warning as Dranon and him switch places. It took Jet trying to control him from the inside and Kai and Ray on the outside to keep him from killing the lion.

Ray shuddered at the memory.

Jet nodded at Ray's statement and closed his eyes. A dark aura appeared around his body as it seemed to relax completely without falling over. The aura disappeared as soon as it came as silver eyes opened. The dark wolf smirked at the neko-jin.

"Long time, no see, cub," Dranon stated.

Ray smiled slightly, but his eyes narrowed at the nickname. And he thought Tala's "kitten" nickname was annoying.

The wolf's smirk just grew as he gazed around the others before resting on Tala's own blue eyes. "Good to see you, too, (**aisu**)," he nodded.

"You as well, yoru," Tala said.

"So, we have seven beybladers, two adults, and two phoenixes missing?" he asked, slightly amused at the pile of rubble separating them from the door to the others.

"Two phoenixes?" Kenney questioned.

Dranon turned a silver eye at the strategist. "Jet's and mine."

Oliver tilted his head, green hair slipping out behind his ear. "Yours?"

"That's right, oh observant one," the wolf stated, inspecting the rubble a little bit more before deciding on how to get rid of it. "My Dranzer."

"Dranzer's alive?!" Tala exclaimed.

Dranon turned back to the white wolf, eyes narrowed in a combination of confusion and thought. "I guess until he's returned to his previous form, the three of us are the only ones able to feel him," he muttered as if he were talking with himself.

Tala tilted his head at the comment but said nothing as Dranon focused his power through his owner's body. Forcing the rubble to rise into the air, he motioned for the others to follow him to the other side. Once there, the blocks of stone returned to their previous place with a loud _thud_.

There, they made their way down the darkened hall.

-S-S-S-S-S-

"So, which one is the phoenix?" the creature asked again, getting a little annoyed at the lack of communication between himself and the humans beside him. Not that he really cared one way or another.

Dranzer growled low in his throat, keeping Kai out of range from any attack from the humans and away from those beady eyes of the creature. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Cartenon?" the red haired asked, baring his teeth. Oh, how he wished Dranon was there with him at the moment. Dranzer was still not up to full power yet, but his power _was_ increasing with each passing second he spent with his young master.

Cartenon gazed at the phoenix for a moment before smirking widely. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old fuck toy, Dranzer," he sneered.

Dranzer just growled, thinking back to the flashback that he had shared with Kai only a little while ago. The man that had known who and what Dranzer had been back then was the same creature that stood before him. Cartenon was the one who raped him for days along with any able-bodied soldier that he deemed fit. Dranzer had the pleasure of sealing his soul in a rat's body long ago. 'I guess this is what happens when your soul is just too evil to remain in an animal's body,' Dranzer mused to himself, suppressing the urge to hurl at the smell the rat creature was giving off. It made sewers smell like rose gardens.

The rat creature just continued to smirk despite the growing rage in the phoenix before him. "You can't possibly be the phoenix that these humans are after. So, where is the one that you're protecting?"

Out of nowhere, Dranzer produced a long spear-like weapon. The golden rag-covered handle reached far enough to make the blade three feet long and sharp enough to slice a stone in one swift movement. Markings covered the dirty rags in different patterns and sizes, seeming as if they were part of some sort of spell. Flames engulfed the blade as fire danced in the phoenix's eyes. He wasn't giving Kai up without a damn good fight, one that would result in his death should they take his master.

"I take it you're going to fight instead of hand him over like a good little soldier?" the creature smirked. "You always were a rebellious one."

A fine red eyebrow twitched at the comment. "Is talking still all you are good for? If so, you're worse off than I thought. Ugly, stinking, and worthless."

Kai listened to the two bitbeasts quarrel before him. Dranzer was doing his best to keep the rat creature from setting his sight on him. Why was only known to the phoenix.

"We need to find a way out of here," Lee whispered in his ear, eyeing the intruders with a wary gaze.

"I know, but until we know what we're up against, there's not much else we can do," the slate haired teen replied, taking off the sling his arm was in and wrapping the material around his waist like a belt.

_Kai, little one, listen to me_, Dranzer's voice echoed in his head.

Kai gazed at his bitbeast's back. _What is it_?

_Tell the others to call out their bitbeasts. I'm not up to full strength, and until Dranon comes, I won't be able to hold off Cartenon on my own. I need their help_, the phoenix replied, his muscles tensing as he saw the grotesque, rat creature begin pacing back and forth, looking for an opening to attack.

_How can they do that_?

_Just tell them to focus on their bitbeasts and ask them to come out of their bitchips. The same way they would do it if in the arena_.

Kai nodded ever so slightly and turned to the others, whispering the plan to Lee and watching as the chain of words reached every member.

They all nodded, each one getting out their beyblade.

Kai took in a deep breath as Cartenon got a little too close.

Dranzer slashed out at him quickly and efficiently, not even moving from his position. Cartenon backed off a step before the phoenix's blade made contact with his furry skin. Gods, how he hated being stuck in that damned body!

He growled at the red head, back leg muscles tensing, ready to pounce on the human phoenix. Before he did, though, a bright light of different colors invaded his vision, momentarily blinding him as he hissed and covered the beady orbs sensitive to any type of light. When he finally opened his eyes, more humans stood before him, behind and next to the phoenix.

He heard the humans gasp. They weren't expecting every one of the other kids' bitbeasts to come out and become human. Definitely not. Cartenon had only informed them of one, one that they had yet to see. The dark wolf.

The rat knew it was only a matter of time before the black haired wolf came, and he did not want to be there when he did.

The wolf still had a death threat to dish out.

A tall, black haired man spoke, pushing his long ponytail behind his shoulder, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Dranzer."

"Thank you, Galeon," Dranzer muttered, his attention still focused on the beings in front of him.

Lee stared at his bitbeast in utter amazement. Galeon stood tall and proud, a golden vest standing out against his tanned skin. Blue silk pants ajoined the attire as well as blue wrist guards and a silver cloth belt around his waist, though the shoes seemed to be amiss. His long black hair molded neatly into a ponytail, but if one looked close enough, they could see long white strands amongst the black. His eyes could rival the phoenix's with that almost-crimson gaze. 'Wow,' Lee thought, looking at the lion.

The rest looked at their bitbeasts-turned-humans as well.

Robert felt completely proud. Griffolyon stood beside him, basically towering over him. His pale skin contrasting with the short, spiked blue and white hair atop his head. He had a red mark along his left cheek, reaching from his eye to his jaw bone. His piercing red eyes reminded him of a ruby. Dark blue pants, complete with a silver, Victorian-style shirt and a blood red cloth belt matched well with his golden-brown gloves and boots.

Johnny felt the same as Robert but just didn't know it as he gaze up at Salamalyon. The salamander stood only a foot or two taller than the Scot with short blond hair that could rival Max's any day of the week. His red eyes matched Griffolyon's perfectly and seemed to stand out just like the blue and green markings that wound up and down the bitbeast's arms and neck, reaching to beyond his shirt line towards his back. He had on a tunic top that was a golden brown, the pants and boots dark shades of blue and green, almost like camouflage. The red cloth belt seemed to be slightly out of place.

Trygle and Rock Byson stood side-by-side their masters as well. Trygle was only a foot or two shorter than the bison, who stood almost as tall as Griffolyon. The eagle's skin color only a shade lighter than the other's, but his brown and gold hair did nothing to rival the dirty orange that sat atop the other's head. Trygle's gold eyes stood out against the shades of blue that consisted of his shirt, pants, and boots. His purple cloth belt and gloves helped complete the attire. Rock Byson, on the other hand, had blue eyes that matched the eagle's dress as well as a sky blue vest and silver pants that stood out against his dark skin. His shoes seemed to be missing just like Galeon's.

Zues stood in the back, towering over the rest of the bitbeasts, as he kept one eye on his master and the other two humans. The other was trained skillfully on Cartenon. The dark bitbeast's dark purple hair stood out against his pale skin, his forest green eyes tried to hide behind the red bangs that flitted out across his brow. His shirt, pants, and even boots were black that resembled his wings when in "beast form" while he had a blood red sash reaching from left shoulder to right hip, tucking underneath the gold cloth belt.

Cartenon gulped down a large lump that had formed in his throat after he surveyed who all had appeared in the room. The other bitbeasts stood behind Dranzer, who seemed to be radiating with a fiery rage, hoping to last long enough for his "claimed" to come.

Kai gazed at each bitbeast in human form, completely astounded at the similarities between the human and beast forms. He looked towards the doorway that stood behind the intruders. If only they could get there, or if Jet and the others would arrive, then he'd feel better.

Cartenon cleared his throat and glared at the bitbeasts, his form becoming even more ugly by the minute – if that was even possible. "You wanna dance?" he asked, his once calm demeanor completely erased and replaced with that of a killer. "Let's dance."

"Gladly," Dranzer said just as venomously.

"Don't worry, Dranzer," Cartenon smirked, trying to get the phoenix off balance. "I'll make sure that your little master will learn first hand what being a fuck toy is all about. That's my promise to you because I know that you liked it back then."

Dranzer growled, trying to keep a level head. As long as he was calm, he would not snap and make a mistake that could end up causing that beast's statement to come true.

"Enough talk, Cartenon," the phoenix replied icily. "Let's go."

-S-S-S-S-S-

(aisu) – ice, Japanese

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry to leave on a cliffy, but I really needed to get this up before I leave for home. I won't be near internet from Wednesday afternoon till Sunday afternoon due to the holidays. I'll see ya then, but please review! I'll even put up highlights!

HIGHLIGHTS

Dranzer and the other bitbeasts battle, and more old enemies come into the picture. Dranon and the others come upon a scene that will cause the wolf to make a decision that might mean his separation from Jet forever.

Find out next time, and I hope to get it up soon!

Ja Ne!


	7. Separation

Hey! New chapter up and ready before I head out for the holidays!

Kai – Just start already.

Jeesh! I know you're impatient to see Jet again, but golly, you could be a little happier knowing that I'm getting close to the actual plot of this fic.

Kai – You're rambling.

Oh, leave me alone. I'm bored, tired, stress level is dropping due to exams almost being over, and I've not felt good the past few days. Can it.

Kai – (sighs) Whatever. I'll do disclaimer if it means that you'll hurry up in starting the chapter.

Arigatou.

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. No one. Not me, not the Bladebreakers, no one, only her OC's. That's it. Leave it at that.

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER SEVEN – SEPARATION

-S-S-S-S-S-

-KAI'S POV (finally!)-

I sighed as I stood behind each and every bitbeast of the beybladers in the room. Dranzer was in the front, standing guard against the rat beast while the rest were focusing their attentions on the other men in the room that were not with us in the beginning.

Then, I heard rat face from the front say something about him teaching me what a fuck toy was all about. I bristled. Was there any bad guy out there that didn't want to screw my brains out?! I'm not even good looking, and yet I have something plastered either on my forehead or ass that I'm fuck-worthy. What the hell?!

I growled to myself. Right now, I was wishing that I was out of the god-forsaken temple and back home, under the warm covers, and snuggled up against my fiancé. Yes, I did say snuggle. As you can tell, I'm not really caring one way or another. All I want is to get out of the eyesight of the sewer smelling rat and his friends.

Sometimes, I hate my life and the luck that it brings.

Yeah, Jet was an amazing gift from the Fates, but by damn, they didn't have to make keeping him such a chore.

Dranzer took a step forward as the rat tried to advance on our little group. I could hear him growl from back where I stood. Then, rat face decided that waiting was boring and attacked, completely not ready for what my bitbeast had in store for him.

-NORMAL POV-

Cartenon took a literal nose-dive towards Dranzer, hoping to surprise him and knock him off his feet.

That didn't work.

Dranzer was ready for him. Bringing the butt-end of his spear, he drove it into the rat's stomach, cringing inwardly when it made a definite squish sound. Cartenon backed up a few steps only to dive right back towards the red haired man. He screeched loudly, his voice like piercing knives to unprotected ears as the beybladers and most of the bitbeasts covered their ears, crying out in pain.

Dranzer, however, was not one of them. He maintained his cool even though his ears were screaming at him to cover them from the onslaught. He rushed up to the beast, this time the blade of his spear ready, and made a perfect slice at the no-longer animal.

Cartenon shrieked in pain as the blade made contact with his rotting flesh. Gases that would normally come from a rotting corpse made its way through the room, causing everyone to want to hurl whatever they had to eat that morning.

Dranzer never faltered as he pushed back the putrid beast. He continued to hold his breath as the vapors diminished, watching as the poor excuse for an animal hit the wall with a sickening thud, more gaseous juicing splattering on the stone.

The phoenix heard someone gag from behind him.

"Well, at least now I know that you live up to your reputation, Dranzer," Zeus commented. In the past life, he hadn't really gotten to know the phoenix, but he knew the rumors.

A male bird that seemed almost feminine with a darker side to his light. He was feared and respected for his strength and sharpness of the mind. Those were just some reasons why he had been picked as the head of the king's aerial fleet.

The phoenix snorted at the dark being's words. He had other fish to fry than to enlighten the winged bitbeast.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Everyone froze as clapping sounded around the room.

"Well done, well done," a voice sounded from behind Kai.

The young phoenix jumped, swerving around to gaze upon the man that had just appeared out of nowhere.

The man smiled sadistically, lowering his hands. "I must admit, Dranzer, you have not faltered in strength by any means, but," he looked over at Kai, "you have faltered in protecting your young master here."

"Kai, run!" Dranzer cried, rushing to his side.

The other bitbeasts tried as well, but that seemed small in comparison to what the young phoenix was experiencing.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. White hot pain laced through every fiber in his being. His crimson eyes glazed over. Breathing became ragged. His body seemed to be falling into nothingness. The man before him just smirked down upon him as darkness invaded his vision.

'Jet……'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Dranon halted in the middle of the hallway as he hear Kai's voice echo through his head.

Dranon, we've got to hurry! Kai's in danger! Jet cried, almost on the verge of panicking.

With that, the dark wolf sped up, almost losing the others in his party along the way. Kai was in danger, and he just hoped Dranzer was either there or still alive.

They came to the room where the wolf stopped so abruptly he almost fell face forward into the floor. There, in the middle of the room, was Kai, laying down but suspended in the air. A light yellow glow outlined his body as he slept on. The wolf noticed his cheeks had a blush on them from rising body temperature. His breathing was ragged, and his body shook, but that's not what had the dark being almost to his knees.

Dranzer kneeled beside him, doubled over in pain as the same yellow glow outlined his own body. His spear lie forgotten beside him as he tried to keep the cries of pain from coming out.

The others stood behind them, trying to get out of what looked like an invisible box that was not only sound proof, but bitbeast proof as he saw Galeon attack the wall to no avail.

"Dranzer!" Dranon called, gaining everyone's attention.

"D-Dranon," Dranzer whispered, a ghost of a smile on his strained features. He groaned and half whimpered as another wave of pain shot through his body.

The wolf growled as he stepped fully into the room, finally taking notice of the men standing against the wall, the grotesque rat form crumpled in the corner, and the one tall man that stood next to Kai and his claimed one. The man looked familiar, but the wolf just couldn't put his finger on the name, and that set him in unease. If he couldn't remember someone, that meant that he had done something to wrong him in a past life, and the wolf was trying to forget him. Not good.

He growled low in his throat at the man. "Let them go," he stated in a deathly calm voice. His eyes flashed menacingly.

The man just chuckled at his reaction. "Oh, not yet, I do believe. You see, I have a proposition for you, dark wolf."

"And that proposition would be?"

"Here's the deal: I send your little master, the phoenix's master, and everyone else here out of this place, and you and Dranzer accompany me to another part of the temple for a little chat."

Dranon growled again. "If you wanted to talk with us, then you didn't need to go through all this trouble."

The man looked at the group of men against the wall and the rat being. "They mean nothing to me. They are here by mere coincidence, young wolf. Believe me when I say that I would never associate any connections with humans or even a beast that resembles that over there." He turned a sickening pale yellow eye back on the wolf. "And your little phoenix here was in too much of a protective phase that I wouldn't have been able to get a word in." He smiled. "Needless to say, I had no other choice."

"There's one problem in your little 'plan.'" The wolf stated. "I am permanently bound to my master's body. I cannot come out like Dranzer and the others."

"Ah, but you see, that's where I come in. You see, I have the power to separate the two of you just like you had never been fused in the first place. Only if you agree to my terms, that is."

"And what if I don't?"

The man didn't answer, just merely hovered a hand over Kai's chest. He squeezed his fingers lightly like he was grasping something, and then the whole room filled with Kai's agonizing screams.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Dranzer cried, trying to stop the man but unable to do so as Kai's pain mixed in with his own.

The man relaxed his hand and pulled it away, and Kai's screams stopped to just mere whimpers, his breathing even more uneven.

"Tch. Fine. I'll do what you want, so long as you keep your end of the bargain."

The man smiled. "Of course."

He waved a hand and muttered a few lines before a white blinding light settled in front of the wolf's eyes. He gasped as an unfamiliar sensation swept through him. Then, the light was gone and he was now looking at the room from a much higher viewpoint. He looked down, seeing Jet leaning heavily against the doorway of the temple room. He then looked at his own hands, flexing them as if they weren't real.

"Dranon…" that had come from Dranzer.

He looked up, catching the longing look in the phoenix's emerald gaze and the small smile that appeared on those delicate lips that he loved so much.

He was back in his own body. Just looking at Dranzer's face was enough to quell any fear that he wasn't.

The man before him smiled and waved his hand again. This time, everyone but him, Dranon, and Dranzer disappeared from the room.

"Now, let's get down to business."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet gasped as the white light suddenly left again. He was really getting tired of seeing that light. Everyone had always told him that if you see a light, then go towards it. He was actually thinking of running away from it next time.

He looked around sluggishly, eyeing that all his friends were with him. Even Tala and the others were spread out to his left, seemingly asleep. The men that had been standing against the wall, and the rat beast, were gone, though, much to his liking.

His dark eyes immediately looked for his phoenix, spotting him not too far away. Getting up on weak knees, he staggered over to his crimson eyed beauty. He knelt down next to him and gathered the teen in his arms.

Kai was still a little flushed, indicating a small fever, but other than that, he seemed alright in his unconscious state.

Jet breathed a sigh of relief. His mind wondered, though. What could that man want with his bitbeast and Kai's? Why were those men after Kai? What relationship did that rat beast have with their bitbeasts?

What was going on?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, short and sweet and with a little cliffy, too. Not too bad. ^^

Anyways, I hope this'll satisfy you till I get back from Christmas break. I don't know if I'll be able to update till then, and that will be in January. So, just sit tight! ^^

Have a happy holiday! And stay safe! And Read and review!

Ja Ne

HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Kai's fever won't go down.

Jet can't contact Dranon.

For some odd reason, the beybladers cannot leave the dig site of the temple.

And the men from before make another appearance.

Dranzer and Dranon follow the man further into the temple.

They catch up on old times.

The man's identity is revealed.

The prophesy is also revealed.

And what's it got to do with the teenagers outside?

Wait and find out next time!


	8. Let It Begin

I'm back! ^^

New chapter, Kai do the honors?

Kai – Fine. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER EIGHT – LET IT BEGIN

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet sighed, his hand on his forehead, nursing an on-coming headache. His gaze wandered to the still form of his fiancé on the bunk. Kai was still fighting the light fever that kept him unconscious.

After everyone finally woke up at the site, they all headed back to the tents where they were to spend the nights while staying there. Kai had been asleep the whole time. When they finally reached the area, everyone decided to stay together in the same tent due to the fact that they didn't want what happened in the temple to be repeated.

Now, everyone was situated comfortably in the tent with Kai on the lower bunk of the bunk-beds. Jet was sitting in a cushioned chair right beside the bed in case his phoenix woke up.

"Any change?" a voice asked from behind him.

Jet turned around, immediately recognizing the flaming red hair and ice blue eyes that came into vision. He shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured, eyes wandering back to the sleeping form.

Tala sighed. "He'll be fine. I'm more worried about the fact that the guy down there wanted to talk to Dranzer and Dranon, and they haven't come back yet. It's been hours."

Jet bit his lip. He felt so lost without his darker half inside his head. Ever since Boris did the experiment on him, he had never been without the wolf. Now, it just didn't seem natural.

Tala caught on. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure that Dranon's okay, and he and Dranzer'll be back soon. Then you guys will be in contact again."

The darker wolf nodded, even darker eyes never lifting from the vision of the phoenix before him.

Tala shifted on his feet. "I do have some bad news, though." That caught his cousin's attention. "Tyson's father and some of the other adults are wandering around the entire digsite . . ."

"Why? I thought that they were wanting to report those guys from earlier to the guards?"

"Well, there's a problem."

"Tala, you're beating around the bush."

The white wolf took in a breath. "We can't get out of the site. It's like there's a barrier around the place."

Jet's head snapped up to gaze unbelievingly at his cousin before him. "What?"

"We've tried. All of us have tried going through this barrier, but it's like we can't leave. I don't know if it has something to do with the group from earlier or the guy that's with your bitbeast or what. All I know is that we can't leave. The workers can get out, but it's like everyone who were with us down there are unable to leave the site. We're still trying to figure out what's going on."

"Shit," the dark wolf muttered, once again going back to gazing at his fiancé. "And I can't seem to contact Dranon. Kai hasn't woken up yet, and we can't get back into the temple to find out what the hell is going on."

"Pretty much."

Jet sighed again. 'What's happening?' he asked himself. 'Why is this happening?'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Dranzer sighed as he followed the man in front of him. He was torn between emotions, and that was saying something. A phoenix is supposed to be able to keep calm and analyze situations with ease. Right now, he had about a million emotions keeping him occupied.

Worry for Kai was a main one. He had just been returned to his young master, and now could possibly lose him. He was anxious to get back to the teen.

Anticipation was another emotion running through his body. Anticipation for actually being with his beloved dark wolf. It had been quite a while since he last saw his lover, and all he wanted to do right then was fall into his arms and snuggle up with the wolf holding him forever.

Fear was another emotion. He didn't trust the man in front of them. The guy just comes out of nowhere and attacks them, Kai being the first one, too! Dranzer could feel a low growl rising up in his throat at the memory. That bastard had literally hurt his phoenix. That wasn't acceptable.

Dranon stole a glance at his claimed. Dranzer was battling his emotions to keep himself in check and not launch himself at the man in front of them. The wolf smiled in his mind. Dranzer would never change, but that was what he loved about the phoenix. The dark wolf edged his hand closer to his claimed one's and grasped it lightly in a reassuring hold. Dranzer looked up at him and smiled that soft, loving smile that only the wolf knew.

/I missed you,/ Dranon spoke softly in his mind.

/The same,/ Dranzer replied, his face softening for his wolf.

"We're here," the man in front of them spoke softly. He turned around and gazed at the two lovers with his sickening yellow eye.

Dranzer finally looked at the man, getting a better description of him in the light that now accompanied the large room they stood in. The man stood a good seven feet tall with long black hair that reached to the middle of his back. Silver strands accompanied the look. His only visible eye was that vomiting yellow color that made one squeamish just looking at it. The other was covered by his long hair. He was handsome in the face and hand a long, muscled body that could win almost any body contest. His form was covered in all black with a black trench coat to add to the look.

"Who are you?" the phoenix asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

He chuckled at the red head's glare. "I believe we met a long time ago, young Dranzer."

Dranon took that opportunity to step slightly in front of his claimed. He growled low in his throat. Most of the unknown men that came into Dranzer's life where ones that had hurt the phoenix in more ways than one.

Dranzer knew that, too.

"Refresh my memory," the phoenix spoke coldly, his emerald eyes taking on that glossy, icy look as he gazed at the man.

The man smiled a truly evil smile. "You really shouldn't talk to your superior in that tone of voice."

Dranzer gasped, eyes wide with Dranon's mimicking his perfectly. There was no way.

This man was not only the creator of the "sacred spirits" but also was the once ruler of them so long ago.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet sighed, standing up and stretching his legs. After sitting in a chair for two hours, his legs were starting to go to sleep.

He gazed at his sleeping phoenix again. Kai had not changed. His fever hadn't even changed either. The sooner they got Dranzer back and the sooner they got out of this place and Kai to a hospital, the better he would feel.

Shouting alerted him to commotion from outside.

He made his way to the entrance of the tent, pulling back the flap and stepping outside to see what was going on.

There stood before him were the men from earlier. They all stood in a group, the rat beast leaning against a stone not too far away. Obviously, he wasn't back to normal standards thanks to Dranzer's attack.

The men were arguing with Tala and Tyson.

"We just want your little phoenix. We'll let the rest of you go, just give us your phoenix," one of the men stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not getting Kai!" Tyson yelled, getting more furious by the second.

Tala was not too far behind, a fang showing in the light. Jet heard him growl from where he stood a good few feet away.

"Give us the phoenix, or do you want the world do be destroyed?"

That made everyone stop.

"What do you mean the world will be destroyed?" Jet asked, making himself known to the others.

The men just smirked.

-S-S-S-S-S-

"W-What are you doing here?" Dranzer asked, eyes still wide as they stared at his "creator."

The man smiled. "Many things bring me here, young phoenix," he started, then turned around to gaze at the alter before them. It was completely made of gold with different symbols and designs plastered all over it. Crevices in the floor reached to the stand, but other than that, the room was bare.

"What is the one that you wish to speak about with Dranzer and myself," Dranon asked, referring back to his old ways of "respecting" the vile older man. Even back then, he never liked the man. Dranzer had been his favorite amongst all of the sacred spirits. Needless to say, he kept getting too close for comfort to the phoenix.

The man kept looking at the alter. "There is a prophesy dated back to even before my time, and I'm afraid that it is coming upon us."

"And what prophesy are you talking about?"

"The prophesy that includes your little masters and their friends."

"What do you mean?" Dranzer asked, taking a step to stand beside his koi.

"I'm afraid that one of your little masters will die."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Cliffhanger, yes, I know….

But I didn't know another way to end it…

It's short, but I was pressed for time..

Read and review, people!

HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

The prophesy is revealed, and Dranzer and Dranon are returned back to their masters with the news.

Kai and the others are in danger, though, with the men from earlier. The men want to stop the prophesy from coming true and are willing to do anything to do that.

Things are revealed that make the world take another spiral towards confusion as the bladers are placed in a new territory with new rules. They must figure out how to get home and complete the prophesy before the world begins to turn upside-down.

Find out what happens!


	9. We're Where?

Here's the next chapter! ^^

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

CHAPTER NINE – WE'RE WHERE?!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Dranzer stared at his old master in complete shock. What did he meant that one of their masters was going to die? That didn't make any sense.

Before he could even ask what the man meant, he started speaking again, this time in a faraway voice.

"Life began as a mere drop.

Swirling and turning,

Never to stop.

Wind was air all around

To breathe in and out

Never making a sound

The ground below

Became the walkways

Where rich grass began to grow

Water was rippling through the lands

A source of drinking

Washing over the sands

So light came into play

Bringing about a brightening day

While dark commenced after light

Diving the world into night

And lastly fire begins with life

Dancing and glowing in the night

But just as quickly it commends to strife

Bringing death into the light

When all step onto the holy ground

Shall the war for the living start

Only with the song of the unbound

Shall peace never be torn apart"

His words rang out over the entire room, bouncing off the walls in perfect rhythm. He turned his gaze away from the alter to his two companions. "That is the prophesy of this world, and it is coming to pass."

Dranzer couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe it.

Dranon's jaw was set tight, his lips in a firm, thin line. Turning his silver eyes to his claimed, he took in his love's appearance. Dranzer was in shock. Never had either of them heard of this prophesy, and the older man was right. All of the elements were once again together, and who knew what holy ground they were to walk on in the near future? It was dangerous for all involved if this prophesy were to come true. It states that the war for the living would begin. That war was ended a long time ago with the destruction of the bitbeast kingdom. They were now spirits instead of living beings because they gave up their lives for the humans to live. That was so long ago. Who knew what the price would be this time? According to their old master, it would be another life.

'I hope not,' the wolf prayed to whatever god would listen to a spirit such as himself. 'Please let it not involve a life. Please let that not happen again.' He could still remember Dranzer's face when it was the phoenix's turn to give up his body, his life. The younger male had gazed at him with a look of longing, love, and hope. He knew that they would meet again, but for how long either of them would have to wait was still undetermined. Dranzer eventually smiled that one smile that only the wolf had the pleasure of seeing before the phoenix finally gave up his life, fires consuming his body. Not once did he scream, but tears of sadness for not being able to be with his claimed could not be held back.

The dark wolf still couldn't look upon that memory without a few tears escaping. It hurt him so much, and if it hurt him that much, what would happen if Jet and the others went through what they had to? It would crush the teens.

'Please, any god out there, please do not let this involve any more lives, please.'

Dranon looked back up as the older man started speaking again.

"I have been studying this prophesy for many years now," he continued. "According to the research I have found, each element must gain the pendent as you all did many years ago. The rankings and order of your deaths are in those pendents. They will need them. Also, one of them will have the 'Sacrifice's' name engraved on it."

"Sacrifice?" Dranzer asked, leaning towards his suki for comfort.

The man nodded. "Yes, Sacrifice. The sacrifice is the being that is to sing and offer up their blood, their voice in the song so that the humans can continue living." He turned back to the alter. "I do not know where the pendents are, or do I know who is the sacrifice, but I do know you have no other choice but to return." He turned a yellow eye on the two bitbeasts. "The Fates' luck be with you two."

With that, his form disappeared to a cloud of mist and then vanished before another word or thought came.

Dranzer bit his lip and leaned completely into the wolf's embrace. "I have a bad feeling, Dranon; a very bad feeling."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet and the others waited semi-patiently for the men in front of them to explain their reasoning behind them wanting Kai. Both wolves were situated at the tent's entrance, keeping anyone and everyone from reaching the sick phoenix.

The man that had spoken before stepped closer. "According to a prophesy passed down each generation in our village, the world will start to tumble into darkness if the phoenix dies for without the fire to light the way, the dark will overcome." His thin lips turned to a frown. "We can't let that happen."

"To be completely honest, you're only half right. The death of the light did bring darkness, but that was years ago. You have an outdated version," a voice said knowingly.

Jet jumped and whirled around, eyes widening as they fell upon a tall, dark figure with piercing silver eyes and shoulder length midnight black hair. "Dranon," he muttered, wondering how his bitbeast had appeared out of nowhere.

Tala blinked up at the taller male. "I take it Dranzer's inside with Sleeping Beauty?"

Dranon smirked at the name. "You could say that." He then turned to the other men standing before them and then back on the rat still leaning against the large stone. "Looks like you still haven't recovered from that small attack my claimed let you experience," he pointed out, still smirking.

The rat seemed to growl, a bubbling sound making its way in the back of its throat. The putrid smell seemed to intensify with the animal's anger. "That pigeon-"

He stopped as he felt claws at the base of his throat. Turning the beady eyes on the figure, he couldn't help but wonder how the wolf had managed to move so fast. Dranon stood underneath him, left hand out where claws seemed to have grown from his otherwise short fingernails. The silver eyes flashed dangerously in the setting sun.

"Say one word about my claimed, and you will learn that the bark is never worse than the bite, at least when it comes to me," he threatened in a tone even colder than Wolborg's ice fur.

The rat gulped down a lump while trying to figure out a way out of the situation that he had just dug for himself.

"Now, how about you men just take your leave because we have things to do, places to go, and people to see."

The man from before took a step towards the wolf. "No way! We're here to make sure that the phoenix doesn't die! Though other means of keeping him incapacitated haven't yet been determined," he said smirking as the thoughts came to mind of what, and how, he wanted the slate haired teen.

Growling was heard in his ear, and he flinched, feeling the sharp edge of a blade on the small of his back. "Say one more word or even move, and I'll stick your own dagger into your kidneys, then make my way up to that nice organ that pumps your blood through your body. I believe that it is called the heart."

The male shifted his eyes to catch soft red hair with a small white patch in his peripheal vision. It was the same bitbeast-turned-human from earlier. He gulped. This one was not one to mess with.

"Now, I'm going to ask nicely: Get the hell out of here and away from my master before I fucking make you, and you'll wish to each and every single god and goddess above to strike you down by the time I'm through with you. Get the fuck out!"

Tala and the others blinked at the now empty lot in front of them and the hurriedly moving cloud of dust in the far distance. 'I got to remember never to piss Dranzer off,' each one thought with large sweat drops on each head.

Dranzer sighed and chucked the useless dagger. That thing was so small, dull, and heavy; it was completely useless. Besides, he had his own. (It was bad luck to keep a knife, or any blade for that matter, without having paid for it.) He turned to the others but adverted his gaze as he saw a familiar figure step through the tent's entranceway. He smiled softly at the slate hair and violet-crimson eyes. Yes, Kai had woken not too long ago. Once the old master of the bitbeasts had left, his fever had died, and he woke just as Dranzer had stepped into the tent.

Kai sighed as he strode over to Jet and leaned his head on the teen's shoulder. The wolf jumped a little but then relaxed as the familiar hair came into view.

"You finally woke," he stated softly, putting an arm around the phoenix's waist just as his bitbeast did Dranzer's.

Kai chuckled a little and nodded. "I've been awake, trust me. Now, mind explaining what this prophesy is?" he asked the two in front of him.

Dranzer nodded.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Judy sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. She was currently sitting outside with the other adults and teens. Dranzer and Dranon had just completed with telling the prophesy, and none of the humans were calm about it.

"This prophesy, does it include all of us to gather pendents or just the elements explained in it?" she asked.

Dranzer turned his emerald gaze to her for a brief moment. "The truth of the matter is, we have no idea who the sacrifice is or who has been deemed the guardians of light and dark. Earth, wind, fire, and water have already been decided with Ray, Tyson, Kai, and Max. It is just the other three that we do not know about. Dark and light are two of the most difficult elements to determine, and this sacrifice could be anyone. I just don't know. All of you are going to have to come with us. We will probably split into groups to cover more ground. Some will go with Tyson and Dragoon. Some will go with Max and Draciel, and some with Ray and Drigger. The rest will come with Dranon, Kai, Jet, and I. That's really all I can think of. Dizzara should also be able to help with the coordinates of each pendent once we are there. Her memory should be able to kick in with that knowledge."

"So, where are we exactly going?" Tyson asked, leaning forward in his cross-legged position.

Dranon smirked. "Close your eyes." Everyone looked around but eventually closed their eyes. They heard a snap as the wolf snapped his fingers, a gust of wind blowing in their ears, ruffling their clothing and hair.

Brooklyn held on to Hiro's sleeve as the wind grew stronger. This sensation of floating was making him want to lose his lunch. The wind picked up even more speed, feeling like Dragoon was trying to conjure up a hurricane, and then suddenly stopped.

The orange haired teen slowly opened his teal eyes to gaze at his surroundings. He gasped. It was green! All around them was green; trees, shrubs, a meadow out to the right. They definitely were not back at the dig site.

"W-Where are we?" he asked hesitantly, gripping Hiro's shirt sleeve tighter.

A fang flashed in the daylight as Dranon smirked. "Welcome to our old home. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the land of the bitbeasts, Alburna."

Tyson blinked, looked around, and blinked again. "We're where?!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

(It was bad luck to keep a knife, or any blade for that matter, without having paid for it.)

This is actually a superstition. In my house, surprisingly, we actually go by this. My brother had to pay a penny to my mom who gave him a pocketknife for his birthday once because it is bad luck to have a blade unless you paid for it. I have a friend who ended up hurting himself with his knife every time he used it. It was given as a gift from his uncle. So, he didn't think about paying him. He kept knicking himself, even sliced his palm open, till I told him about the superstition. He finally gave his uncle a dime for the knife and has yet to cut himself with it.

Always pay for your blades! Swords included! ^^

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry this chapter sucked so much! I've been having a time trying to write this damn chapter, and with the added stress of school and then my computer messing up so much that I had to reinstall the flippin' hard drive again, everything was just not adding up for me finishing this chapter....So, gomen!

I'll be taking a break next week – Spring break is here! - and so, stories will not be updated till after next week due to the fact that I have no internet at home. Sadly, but I'm just glad I got this updated this week! I'll try to stop centering this fic around Dranzer and Dranon as much also not so much as that damn prophesy that came out of flippin' nowhere. Also, more Kai action! Yay!

HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Groups are split. New outfits are given. New destinations are given. New enemies to be faced. This a brand new world. This is an unknown territory. This is a new quest, and it will take everything the Bladebreakers have to get back to each other alive and safe. Who will be the light? Who will be the dark? Who is the sacrifice, and what song is supposed to be sung?

Find out.

Long chapter next time. Be warned! ^^

Review!

Ja Ne

Miz


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, I really hate writing these things, but it needs to be done.

I need a change and a chance to get away from "When Day Meets Night" for a little bit. I'm going to put it on hold until further notice. Not long. I just need a break from it. With school and new stories stuck in my head, I am running out of ideas quickly for the fic. I just need a little break from it to get these ideas out of my head, focus on school a little more, and think up some new chapters for it. ^^ Sorry for those who are wanting me to update it soon. Where the story is is just a good place to stop and then start back on later. Don't worry as well, "Will There Ever be Peace?" is still going to be updated, just not very quickly like the other stories will be, but that one is currently NOT on hold at the moment.

Sorry again! I hate putting fics on hold....it makes me mad at myself, but this time, I really have no choice...I'll try to get to it as soon as I am able to.

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
